Traicion por Amor
by LadyJ07
Summary: Hazla tuya, ámala, entrégate a ella y pierde contra la guerra que nos has terminado de vencer por todos estos años...márcala como tu hembra...márcala y consume aquel sentimiento llamado Amor... Sess y Rin...
1. Amor: El reencuentro

**Disclaimer:**_ Ninguno de los personajes basados en la serie de Inuyasha y creados por Rumiko Takahashi me pertenecen _

_Amor..._ palabra inexistente para él, algo a lo que no le encontraba significado ni razón, acaso él, siendo un gran Taiyoukai, el señor y dueño de las tierras del Oeste le tenia miedo exactamente a esa palabra ¿_Amor_? Tal vez porque ese sentimiento convertía a cualquiera en un ser débil, no importando razas el _Amor _convertía a Humanos, Hanyos o Youkais en seres vulnerables. ¿No por esa insignificante palabra su medio hermano había sido sellado en un árbol por 50 años? ..._debilidad... _¿No por Amor había arriesgado su vida e incluso había estado dispuesto a morir por aquella mujer llamada Kagome? ..._debilidad... _¿Acaso su padre no había muerto por ese sentimiento? Por salvar a esa mujer humana llamada Izayoi aquella noche y a su detestable medio hermano apunto de nacer. Incluso su padre, el mas poderoso Youkai representación de los vientos del Oeste había sido derrotado por Amor.

_"¿Tienes a algo que proteger?"_

Aun recordaba las ultimas palabras dichas por su padre antes de partir a aquel castillo donde se encontraba Izayoi para salvarla a ella aun estando herido y morir en la manos de un simple humano llamado Takemaru. Cuan débil fue su padre y aun no comprendía el por que de esa decisión...pero aquellas palabras se habían arraigado en él a pesar de todo con el tiempo:

_"Proteger" é_l tenia alguien que proteger, a _ella,_ si, la causante de sus temores, la causante de sus confusiones y de ¿su corazón?¿Lo tenia?¿Tenia un corazón? _ella _sin saberlo le enseño que si, aunque jamás él se lo demostró. Por eso, porque temía que aquel sentimiento resurgiera algún día como la mas poderosa "aura" en su ser y que al final lo convirtiera en un ser vulnerable y _débil _tan solo por Amor, tan solo por ella.

Y su temor aumento cuando ella dejo de ser una niña para desarrollarse en una mujer. Cuando su cabello de color ébano comenzó a crecer y descender por su espalda cual magnifica cascada cae en un río imponente, clara y brillante, sus ojos tal cual piedra preciosa, si, como la esmeralda, sus ojos verdes llenos de pureza y de amor, pero ¿Para quien? nunca lo quiso saber y su corazón se encargo de esconder la respuesta para él. Su piel, se hizo mas suave, tan delicada como una flor que crece en el basto campo y su cuerpo se desarrollo tan perfecto que a veces olvido que venia de una raza inferior llamada "Humanos", si, _humana _otra razón que lo obligo a alejarla de él, a abandonarla aquel día en el campo no muy lejos de una aldea llena de su raza, de humanos, por que era allí donde Rin en realidad pertenecía:

-Basta Rin-la miro fríamente, sin mostrar algún sentimiento ante lo que hacia, era por su bien, sabia que si estaba junto a él, ella jamás tendría la oportunidad de procrear una familia, como estaban destinadas las mujeres de su raza. Pero en realidad no era por su bien que la alejaba, era por el _bien_ de si mismo para no rendirse ante ella.

-Mi señor no me aleje de su lado ¿Acaso no entiende que es usted lo único que tengo?-sus lagrimas seguían desbordándose por sus mejillas, no entienda el porque su _señor_ la quería abandonar ¿Acaso era porque se había convertido en un estorbo?¿Acaso era por ser humana? si, seguramente era por eso, por pertenecer a la raza que su señor mas odiaba.-Mi Señor Sesshomaru-dio unos cuantos pasos, quería acercarse a él pero sus ojos alcanzaron a ver una luz de color verde que paso justo por su rostro causándole una leve cortada en su mejilla derecha y pudo sentir como su sangre empezaba a descender. Su amo ¿la había atacado?

- Tu lugar "ahora" esta con los humanos y no a mi lado-la mano de Sesshomaru estaba levantada a la altura de su pecho con dos dedos estirados de donde había salido aquel látigo de color verde que creaba para para matar a seres inferiores y el cual había utilizado para lastimarla a ella. ¿La había lastimado? El lo había hecho por primera vez, pero eso no debería importarle, a él no.-No me sigas, porque lo que acabo de hacer solo fue una advertencia Rin-podía ver la sangre de ella recorrer su mejilla, pero solo había sido un roce que había producido con su látigo, solo un pequeño roce que no dejaría marca alguna en tan bello rostro.

-Mi amo-susurro desecha, era la primera vez que su _amo _realizaba algo así contra ella ¿La abandonaba por pertenecer a otra _raza? _Que tonta fue al creer que una simple humana como ella podría vivir junto a él, la despreciaba, pero ¿y ella? Ella solo amaba a un imposible, ese imposible que la dejaba tirada a su suerte sin importarle que le sucediera. ¿Acaso él no entendía que ella era feliz a su lado, que a ella no le importaba que ambos tuvieran diferente sangre, que ambos fueran de diferentes especies?

-Regresa junto a aquella raza que tanto _desprecio_-con un simple movimiento trajo para si aquel látigo guardándolo entre las garras de sus dedos, dándole la espalda camino tranquilo ante los ojos de ella, pero muy en el fondo de su ser algo muy pequeño parecía quebrarse en mil pedazos por la decisión que acababa de realizar.

Y así Rin lo vio partir perdiéndose entre el bosque, sintiendo que moría en aquel momento confirmando lo que había pensado: _Su amo la despreciaba por ser humana._

* * *

**Cinco años desde aquel suceso...**

Desde el gran majestuoso castillo que se encontraba en sus tierras, miraba a través de la ventana de su habitación hacia el gran jardín, donde su leal sirviente Yaken intentaba dar de comer al dragón de dos cabezas llamado Ah-Un quien rechazaba a hacerlo como todos los días desde que Rin jamás volvió, porque era ella quien se encargaba de alimentarlo, de jugar con el cual si fuera la mas dócil mascota para ella..._ella_ ¿Donde estaría?

-Por favor Ah-Un no vuelvas con lo mismo de siempre-pronuncio algo molesto Yaken de que todos los días el dragón fuera tan obstinado-se que la extrañas-finalmente se rindió sentándose al lado del animal-al igual que yo...-confeso bajo un leve murmullo.

-_No eres el único Yaken-_respondió al escuchar las palabras de su fiel servidor aun desde la distancia que se encontraba porque al ser un Youkai poderoso cualquier ruido, palabras y esencia las podía percibir desde lejos. Además ¿De donde salio esa respuesta? Fue un pensamiento que vino a su mente sin su permiso, pero ya era tarde, ya lo había pensado y menos mal que nadie podía leer su mente. Pero ¿Como no extrañarla? Rin siempre fue la alegría de su castillo, riendo, cultivando flores, las mismas que estaban aun sembradas en su jardín pero debido a que su dueña no se encontraba habían perdido su mayor esplendor, sus preguntas inquietas que siempre hacia a medida que fue creciendo, sus canciones, dedicadas a el cuando esperaba que regresara de alguna batalla y que a medida que se acercaba las podía escuchar y deleitarse con su voz tan dulce... ¿_deleitarse, dulce_?

-Señor Sesshomaru-uno de sus fieles empleados se inclino en símbolo de respeto ante su amo, quien fue sacado de sus profundos pensamientos.

-¿Que sucede Kyoji?-pregunto algo molesto Sesshomaru por la repentina intervención sin voltearlo a ver. ¿Tan distraído estaba en sus pensamientos recordando a Rin que ni siquiera había sentido el olor de Kyoji cuando entro a su habitación? ¿Es que aun ella sin estar presente ya lo hacia tan vulnerable?

-Se me informo que algunos humanos están adentrados en sus territorios mi señor-levanto su rostro esperando la respuesta de su amo, de seguro lo mandaría como muchas veces a sacarlos de sus tierras, pero era necesario dejárselo saber primero a él.

-Esta vez yo me encargo- _Humanos_... ¿Por que no se cansaban de adentrarse en sus territorios? ¿Cuando entenderían que el gran Sesshomaru jamás seria _derrotado_ por uno solo? Esta vez tendría que matar a algunos de esa raza tan insignificante para que entendieran la lesión y dejaran de pisar sus tierras sin su permiso... _Insignificante... _¿Acaso Rin también lo fue, lo era? No, ella era diferente, ella no olía a ellos, al contrario su cuerpo solo destilaba a flores silvestres, aquel olor que de alguna manera podía decir que extrañaba.

Salio de su castillo a una gran velocidad y en realidad había salido de allí para no seguir con aquellos pensamientos que solo iban dirigidos a una sola persona, además de que el estupido de Yaken no ayudaba con sus comentarios en voz baja...¿Como era posible que Yaken olvidara que él podía escucharlo? Se adentro en el espeso bosque, los podía sentir, olerlos, aquellos incopetentes humanos escondiéndose de él para atacarlo como si él no supiera exactamente donde estaba cada uno de ellos. Empuño a Toukijin dispuesto a desenvainarla de su cinto para terminar con ellos, pero seria tan fácil, tan rápido y él quería tomarse su tiempo, no quería volver tan pronto a su castillo, aquel castillo tan lleno de recuerdos para él. Retiro su mano de su espada, los atacaría con sus propias manos, solo tendría que esperar a que ellos dieran el primer paso.

-_Así que personalmente vino el gran señor Sesshomaru_-sonrió un hombre escondido entre un robusto árbol-_oportunidad perfecta para probar si "ella" es su debilidad tal como me lo dijo aquel Youkai-_con un movimiento hizo algunos ademanes con sus manos para que sus hombres se prepararan a atacarlo, sabia que seria en vano y algunos morirían, pero solo quería confirmar si lo que se le había informado era verdad-Ataquen!-grito a sus hombres sin saber ellos que atacaban al dueño de esas tierras, al parecer el único que lo sabia era aquel hombre.

-Estupidos-susurro Sesshomaru al verlos salir, eran varios pero había una diferencia en ellos, no eran soldados de guerra, las ropas que llevaban era la de exterminadores de Youkais caracterizados por el color negro que llevaban puesto, si, ahora que lo recordaba aun existían algunos grupos que se habían formado con los años para matar a Youkais que atacaban invadiendo aldeas; que insolentes, cuando eran ellos quienes estaban pisando sus tierras. Rápidamente esquivo varios artefactos puntiagudos que le tiraron y algunos hombres inclusive mujeres, pues su olfato se lo dejo saber, empezaron a atacarlo con sus mediocres armas que poseían.

Empezó matando con sus garras a algunos de aquellos humanos, hombres especialmente y el olor de sangre empezó a respirarse y sentirse en el aire hasta que un olor en especial de pronto de la nada se hizo mas fuerte ante él ..._flores silvestres_...

- Imposible-alcanzo a musitar para dar un gran salto hacia atrás alejándose a cierta distancia de ellos. Miraba a todos tratando de enfocar su olfato. Si tan solo no llevaran esas mascaras que cubrían la mitad de su rostro para no respirar los gases que inútilmente seguían tirando podría comprobar lo que estaba pensando...-_no, ella jamás estaría entre exterminadores_- pero ese olor era inconfundible haciéndose mas patente a él, hasta que por fin supo de donde venia, estaba detrás suyo, se giro rápidamente y a una corta distancia una mujer de largo cabello ébano y ojos color esmeralda lo miraban fijamente con ¿rencor? no, _ella_ jamás lo miraría de esa manera aunque él la hubiera abandonado, pero ese era su olor, el que la diferenciaba a los demás humanos haciéndola única en el mundo.

- Maldito Youkai-tiro el Sai (arma de punta larga con dos protecciones laterales) contra Sesshomaru que por primera vez en su vida permaneció inmóvil, sintiéndose seguro de que era ella, podía fácilmente esquivar el Sai que ella había lanzado pero su mirada se mantuvo fija y perdida entre aquellos ojos.

El Sai finalmente se enterro en la parte derecha de su pecho, pero eso no le importo. Al sacar aquella arma de su pecho el color blanco de su vestidura empezó a tornarse rojiza y con una gran rapidez que ni siquiera ella pudo notar se encontraba de pronto agarrada por el cuello y la mascara protectora que llevaba fue retirada por él, para solo confirmar lo que ya sabia... _era ella_...convertida en toda una mujer, dejando de ser aquella joven de dieciséis años que había abandonado aquel día, y aun así absolutamente nada había cambiado en ella, solo que su cuerpo se había desarrollado mas como algún día él lo preveo.

-Rin-susurro sin perder el tono de voz fuerte y frió que lo caracterizaba aflojando el agarre contra su cuello, no la quería soltar aun ante lo que acababa de descubrir porque sentía que su piel se había transformado en un imán atraído ante la suave piel de ella que había extrañado por años, mientras Rin lo miraba fijamente ciñendo su rostro al escuchar su nombre en los labios de aquel Youkai.

-Suelta a mi mujer-un joven corría con intención de atacarlo y por unos instantes Sesshomaru solo volteo a verlo extrañado por aquella palabra... _Mujer_... palabra que le fue irremediablemente dolorosa como la estocada que había recibido por parte de Rin, si, porque había sido ella quien tirara de aquel Sai.

Rin aprovecho su distracción para producirle una profunda cortada en la mano que aun seguía sosteniendo su cuello con una daga que mantenía escondida obligándolo a soltarla , apartándose de ella y de aquel joven que venia dispuesto a protegerla ..._protección_...algo que ahora a él ya no le correspondía.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el joven angustiado que a su futura prometida le hubiera sucedido algo. Ella asintió levemente tocando su cuello, no porque aquel Youkai la hubiera lastimado, era porque su piel reacciono de una manera extraña ante el contacto que tuvo con él.

No, no podía ser, tenia que recuperar la cordura y concentrarse, ya el gran Sesshomaru había recibido dos heridas y exactamente por ella, pero porque no le dolían tanto como su ¿corazón? si, aquel órgano interno que ella le había ayudado a descubrir y que parecía detenerse al verla rodeada de aquel maldito humano, de aquellos malditos humanos...pero ¿acaso no era eso lo que él deseaba cuando la abandono?..._no..._¿Por que ella lo miraba con incertidumbre?¿Por que le había gritado _Maldito? _¿Donde estaban las palabras _mi señor, mi amo _?... ¿Donde?

Varios gases fueron tirados hacia él y el humo se hizo intensificante ante Sesshomaru perdiendo de vista a Rin quien continuaba mirándolo como si no lo conociera... ¿Acaso lo había olvidado?

_-Aquel Youkai tenia razón, no la ataco y permitió que lo hiera_-volvió a sonreír desde el árbol donde aun se encontraba escondido aquel hombre que era el jefe de aquellos grupos de exterminadores y había observado todo lo ocurrido-_Entonces era verdad...ella es el punto débil del gran Señor de las tierras del Oeste-_

-_Sus ojos donde los he visto... ¿donde_?- Se preguntaba Rin sin poder olvidar aquella mirada incierta e incluso sorprendida de aquel Youkai hacia ella. ¿Por que no la mato? Le hubiera sido tan fácil hacerlo, apretar mas de su cuello hasta sofocarla pero él no lo hizo; incluso ella ni siquiera había sentido miedo ¿Como era posible eso? Por fin el humo de los gases se habían dispersado volviendo a traer la visibilidad pero él ya no estaba -_Su sangre-_ miro la daga que tenia parte de la sangre que había cortado de su mano, tan hermosamente roja y atrayente como él..._No_...Se reprocho a si misma ante aquel pensamiento, ella era humana y no podía pensar eso de un Youkai...porque los Humanos y Youkais era enemigos y jamás..._jamás_...podrían relacionarse, eso era lo que había aprendido durante los únicos cinco años que recordaba de su vida...¿_su pasado?_...no sabia absolutamente nada de el, le era desconocido como la mas oscura cueva, tan profunda y sin salida.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Rin-por fin el hombre que había estado escondido salio acercándose a ella-veo que serás la esposa perfecta para mi hijo-poso su mano en el hombro de su hijo quien se encontraba aliviado que aquel Youkai no le hubiera hecho daño alguno a su prometida.

-Gracias Ryu-Sama-inclino su rostro agradecida por el comentario, pero aun así en el fondo de su corazón no se sentía alegre por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Ves padre no me equivoque al elegirla-miro sonriente Hakury a Rin y esta le esbozo también una sonrisa casi forzada por primera vez.

-Por supuesto que no hijo, Rin es un valioso tesoro al que se debe cuidar-respondió el jefe de los exterminadores con cierta acentuación a sus palabras, pues sabia ahora cuan _valiosa_ le era ella para él.

Pero Rin parecía no prestar atención alguna a los dos hombres que se encontraban junto a ella, su mente estaba divagando en el recuerdo de aquel Youkai, su apariencia era tan diferente a los demás Youkais que había visto...su cabello largo y tan blanco como la nieve, su mirada tan penetrante acompañada de aquellos ojos color ámbar que llegaron a tener el poder de hacerla sentir hipnotizada por ellos...¿Por que creía que esta no era la primea vez que sentía algo así?...no, tal vez estaba sintiéndose confundida por ser la primera vez que tenia un contacto tan cercano a un Youkai-_su nombre ¿cual sera su nombre?_-se pregunto mientras volvió a mirar la daga en vuelta de sangre que aun sostenía fuertemente en su mano y no había querido limpiar.

**Continuara...**

**

* * *

N/A: **

Hola a Todas: Aqui esta una historia dedicada a la que se ha convertido mi segunda pareja favorita!.Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, y pues si gustan dejemen un review para saber que les parecio.

Por cierto el arma que utilizo Rin es la misma que aparece en la pelicula "Elektra". Para que tenga una idea visualisada en caso que no quieran ir a buscar la foto en google lol.

LadyJ07


	2. Sangre: La boda

_Sangre... _hace mucho tiempo que no había visto su propia sangre ni la había olido como unas horas antes. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien logro causarle daño principalmente el hibrido de su hermano al utilizar a Tesaiga contra él, pero aquella espada hecha con uno de los colmillos de su padre era una arma de la cual no podría sentirse indigno al haber recibido ataque alguno. Sin embargo ahora había sido herido por una daga y un Sai, armas tan patéticamente inservibles para él, pero poderosamente utilizadas por _ella_.

La furia repentinamente empezó a despertar la sangre de Taiyoukai que poseía al sentir que perdió una batalla tan estupidamente con unos humanos...no, no fueron con varios solo fue con uno...con Rin. En otras circunstancias y siendo otra mujer no habría dudado en matarla fácilmente por causarle aquellas dos heridas, pero esta vez todo sucedió de una manera diferente, además de que ambas heridas habían sido creadas por su primera por que quiso, la segunda por distracción ante aquellas palabras dichas por aquel humano, si, el gran Sesshomaru había sido distraído por un inútil humano sin necesidad de utilizar arma alguna.

"_Muje_r"

Sonó aquella palabra repentinamente en su mente recordándole en realidad la razón principal de la furia que estaba sintiendo. Acaso ¿Aquel humano ya habría puesto sus asquerosas manos en su cuerpo? Sus ojos empezaron a tornarse rojizos y las garras de sus manos crecieron, sentía que estaba perdiendo el control al solo imaginarlo..._control_...¿Desde cuando él lo perdía tan fácilmente? Abrió los ojos nuevamente retornando a su tradicional color ámbar recordando su Olor ... ella no tenia impregnado en su piel el olor a ese humano, no, aun continuaba en ella el aroma a flores silvestres, el mismo que tenia el ultimo día que la vio, pero aun asi en el fondo le molestaba haber escuchado a ese humano llamándola asi...¿Por que? tenia la respuesta pero jamás la aceptaría porque el día que lo hiciera seria alguien _débil_, tal como su padre, tal como su medio hermano Inuyasha, además de que su orgullo lo dominaba demasiado aun para aceptar la realidad.

-Kyoji-Yaken detuvo a mitad del pasillo al youkai quien era el encargado de proteger el castillo y hacerse cargo de batallas que no eran de gran importancia para su amo Sesshomaru-¿Mi amo fue herido?-pregunto aun incrédulo de haber visto algunos rastros de sangre en la ropa de su amo cuando llego al castillo.

-Asi es Yaken- le confirmo.

Kyoji era descendiente del clan de los Inu-Youkai. Su cabello era de color gris, largo pero recogido en una coleta, sus ojos eran color miel pues el color ámbar solo se caracterizaba comúnmente entre los descendientes del gran Inu-no-Taisho al cual había acompañado en grandes batallas antes de su muerte. Su piel era clara y vestía la armadura tradicional utilizada en la era feudal hecha especialmente para los Youkais servidores de Sesshomaru.

-Dime ¿Quien fue?-mascullo molesto Yaken e hizo sonar la única arma que poseía contra el suelo: el báculo de dos cabezas que comúnmente tiraba una gran flama de fuego-apenas sepa quien fue, yo mismo me encargo de que sea convertido en cenizas -apretó con algo mas de fuerza su báculo imaginando tener al frente al responsable de las pequeñas heridas que tuvo su amo.

-Yaken-interrumpió Kyoji pero el pequeño Youkai verde parecía mas concentrado diciéndole posibles métodos de torturas que podría utilizar-Yaken!-alzo un poco mas su tono de voz logrando por fin que Youkia le prestara atención-fue la señorita Rin-musito mirándolo a los ojos para proseguir su camino directo a la habitación principal de su amo Sesshomaru dejando a un confundido Yaken quien no pudo articular palabra alguna ante la noticia.

-----------

-Mi amo-inclino Kyoji la mitad de su cuerpo para luego levantarse erguido ante su amo quien se encontraba mirando a través de su ventana hacia el horizonte. Kyoji noto que el haori blanco el cual estaba manchado con la sangre de su amo aun reposaba en el futon ¿Por que aun lo mantenía?¿Acaso era porque la sangre que esta impregnada en su haori había sido causada por la señorita Rin? En otra situación y si era herido, algo no común en su amo, jamás mantenía el haori consigo, lo desechaba.

-Dime-ordeno Sesshomaru para que Kyoji le confirmara lo que sospechaba después que regreso de aquel inédito encuentro con Rin

-Tal como usted lo ordeno mi señor, atrape a uno de los humanos que osaron pisar sus tierras, el cual me dijo que hace cinco años atrás encontraron a la señorita Rin desmayada en el bosque -pauso esperando alguna reacción por parte de él, pero Sesshomaru no se inmuto ante sus sabia sobre Rin y la razón principal por la que Sesshomaru había decidido abandonarla aquel día y ¿Como no saberlo? había vivido ya demasiado tiempo para no saber lo que el hijo mayor de Inu-no-Taisho trataba de ocultar.

-Tres días después que despertó, ella no recordaba, ni recuerda-especifico- absolutamente nada de su pasado, sin embargo al parecer el jefe de aquel grupo de humanos parecía conocer a la señorita Rin pues fue él quien les dejo saber a los demás como se llamaba ella, aun asi y como me imagino aquel hombre no le ha mencionado nada de su pasado a la señorita-

-¿Que hiciste con el humano?-finalmente pregunto Sesshomaru ignorando al parecer por completo toda lo que Kyoji había hablado.

-Tuve que matarlo-respondió tranquilamente-si lo dejaba ir seguramente iría avisar a su jefe que yo andaba indagando acerca de la señorita Rin-

-Haré que esos humanos paguen por haber pisado mis tierras y matare a cada uno de ellos- menciono lentamente pero y ¿Que haría con Rin ahora que había confirmado que ella había perdido la memoria?

-Mi Señor-Kyoji decidió decírselo. Había conocido desde pequeño a Sesshomaru y sabia muy bien que él era experto ocultando sus sentimientos, sin mostrar ni una sola señal que indicara en su rostro lo que estaba sintiendo, como seguramente lo estaba haciendo en este momento aunque solo pudiera ver su espalda, tratando de aparentar que no le importaba-antes de matar al humano me menciono que... la señorita Rin será dada... en matrimonio en dos días- inmediatamente la mano de Sesshomaru se cerro en forma de puño como reflejo ante lo que escuchaba pero rápidamente deshizo aquel movimiento que fue notado por Kyoji.

-Mucho mejor...felicidad convertida en muerte -se retiro del umbral de la ventana para mirar fijamente a Kyoji quien suponía que su amo estaría _aparentemente _tranquilo, como si no le molestara lo que acababa de decirle, pues su rostro solo esbozaba la a_parente_ frialdad y seguridad de siempre.

-¿Y la señorita Rin mi señor ¿Que hará con ella?-se atrevió a preguntar.

* * *

-Vamos Rin ¿Que sucede?-pregunto una joven llamada Mizuki mientras ayudaba ajustar el obi del Kimono de Rin. Mizuki se había convertido en su amiga desde que había llegado a la aldea-deberías estar feliz en este día tan especial-

-Lo estoy-respondió Rin esbozando una sonrisa, pero en el interior de su ser sentía que algo faltaba y no estaba conforme con lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Suspiro un tanto molesta porque aquella duda había resurgido hace dos días atrás cuando había visto aquel Youkai, que por alguna razón no había podido sacar de sus pensamientos.

Camino hasta acercarse al espejo que reflejaba su imagen vestida con un Kimono Shiro-Muko(1) de seda cuyas mangas eran anchas llegando hasta las muñecas de sus manos. El largo del Kimono llegaba hasta sus tobillos seguido por las sandalias de madera. La tela contenía hermosos bordados florales muy conservadores del mismo color del kimono y su obi era color dorado el cual estaba amarrado detrás de su espalda en el tradicional nudo en forma de moño que lo ajustaba. Su rostro había sido suavemente maquillado, incluso se sentía algo extraña llevando maquillaje pues nunca se había puesto. El cabello ébano y largo que siempre llevaba suelto ahora estaba recogido acompañado de un kanzashi (2) de igual color dorado.

-Estas hermosa-Mizuki se hizo en frente de Rin para darle una ultima mirada antes de salir de la cabaña-pero si no llevaras esto puesto... -trato de coger lo que Rin llevaba en el cuello pero esta tomo la mano de Mizuki evitando que se lo arrancara.

-Es lo único que tenia puesto cuando me encontraron-soltó la mano de Mizuki para tocar la extraña garra que estaba amarrada a un lazo que colgaba de su cuello el cual puso dentro de su kimono para que no fuera notorio y no desentonara con la ocasión especial que se iba a celebrar.

-Sabes que eso es la garra de algun _Youkai _¿verdad?-miro fijamente a Rin, un tanto extrañada de que ella tuviera algo asi. Siempre se lo había visto y Rin jamás se lo quito pues lo mantenía como símbolo de su pasado.

-Si, eso me dijo Hakury-se volvió a mirar al espejo-pero si lo traía consigo es porque lo consideraba valioso, además es lo único que tengo de mi pasado, el cual desconozco-

-Esta bien-sonrió Mizuki, ya se imaginaba que Rin ni siquiera para el día de su boda se lo quitaría-pero mantenlo asi escondido, no combina con tu Kimono-Rin asintió aceptando el consejo-Vamos es la hora-ambas caminaron saliendo de la cabaña. El sol lucia esplendido en el cielo, proporcionando un día perfecto para la ocasión, las demás personas de la aldea estaban afuera esperando por ella. Hakury lucia inquieto hasta que por fin vio a Rin venir.

-Se ve hermosa-sonrió susurrándole a su padre Ryu quien también sonrió estando de acuerdo con el comentario. Hakury llevaba puesto un Montsuki(3) negro, su Haori era blanco y la Hakama era también negra seguido por las tradicionales sandalias de madera. El color de sus ojos eran azules, de piel clara y cabello castaño. Contaba los segundos para tener a Rin a su lado y unir su vida junto con la de ella por siempre.

Rin a pesar de ser un momento único en su vida, se sentía nerviosa, no era los _nervios _comunes que sentía una mujer cuando se iba a casar, era diferente. Su corazón empezó a latir rápido y fuerte pero extrañamente ella sabía que no era de emoción. ¿Acaso solo se estaba casando con Hakury porque él le brindaba _protección_? El siempre la cuidaba y protegía incluso muchas veces arriesgando su vida...pero eran esos actos que la hacían sentirse tranquila con plenitud como si en su pasado _alguien_ hubiera hecho lo mismo por ella ¿Pero quien? Ya era tarde para descubrirlo, porque por más que intento jamás pudo recordar ni un solo momento de su vida por más pequeño que fuera, si, ya era tarde, ahora uniría su vida a Hakury porque lo quería..._Querer..._palabra tan diferente a _Amar_. Pero ese era el ciclo de vida de los humanos, vivir para formar principalmente una familia que continuara con su raza. Esa era una de las funciones principales como mujer.

Hakury estiro su mano para recibir la de Rin y ambos miraron al Monje que iniciaría con el ritual para unirlos como Marido y Mujer.

_Pura_...su Kimono significaba la pureza de su cuerpo y que ningún humano ni siquiera aquel con quien uniría su vida había osado tocarla, pero él ya lo sabia, solo le basto olerla para saber que seguía siendo ella, la misma de siempre..._no_...ahora se casaría con ese humano para convertirse en su _mujer. _El estaba ahí parado desde una rama de un árbol observando todo, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar..._esperando_...si, porque él _no_ estaba ahí para impedir aquella boda, al final eso era lo que siempre quiso, que ella se casara para que formara una familia con alguien de su propia raza, porque por esa razón abandono a Rin. Asi que si él estaba ahí era para darle una lesión aquellos humanos que pisaron sus tierras...pero...¿Por que tenia que casarse con un exterminador y no con un simple aldeano? Porque era eso lo que deseo para ella y _no_ al humano que esta viendo en estos momentos, no a un exterminador ¿Que haría? Fue lo que le pregunto Kyoji hace dos días y antes de que le formulara esa pregunta, él, Sesshomaru, ya sabia muy bien lo que haría, sin embargo "ahora" había cambiado de parecer a lo que había planeado anteriormente.

Rin volvió a sonreírle a Hakury pero sintió de repente que una mirada muy penetrante iba dirigida a ella, la podía sentir en su cuello como la humedad en un día caluroso que hace pegar tu ropa a tu cuerpo de una manera sofocante y eso le produjo un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo. Miro con disimulo hacia atrás, todos parecían contentos, todos eran las mismas personas que conocía desde hace cinco años. Sin embargo sus ojos color esmeralda se abrieron desmesuradamente y su respiración empezó a ser entre cortada e incluso dificultosa, la mano que le sostenía Hakury empezó a temblar y él la miro extrañado.

-Rin ¿Que sucede?-pero ella seguía mirando con miedo hacia un punto fijo. Hakury ciño el rostro mirando hacia la misma dirección a la que ella parecía no quitar la vista e igualmente su rostro se contrajo a ver al mismo Youkai que habían atacado hace dos días de pie en una rama mirándola directamente a ¿Ella?..._ella_...eso significaba que tomaría venganza.

-Youkai!-uno de los presentes grito alertando a todos quienes dirigieron su mirada a Sesshomaru e inmediatamente todos corrieron tratando de recoger sus armas las cuales estaban guardadas en las cabañas.

-No es posible-musito impactado Ryu- el no estaba supuesto a venir a atacarnos si ella pertenece a nuestra aldea-

Sesshomaru salto de la rama para tocar el suelo y a gran velocidad matar uno a uno a los hombres que estaban presentes a tan patética celebración llamada boda. Cada uno hizo lo sumo posible para defenderse y atacar pero era imposible, esta vez el "youkai" como gritaban no estaba desconcertado como la primera vez, al contrario, parecía bastante furioso. Rin por su parte se mantenía estática y ningún músculo de su cuerpo parecía responderle, por Kami, estaba matando a las personas que la había acompañado por cinco años y ella no podía moverse.

En parte sentía que era su culpa pues había deseado que algo sucediera, algo que impidiera la boda que no tenia valor de detener por el cariño especial que sentía por Hakury además de que él no se lo merecía, pero nunca imagino que ese _algo_ seria él...él convirtiendo este día en algo oscuro lleno a Sangre que empezaba a esparcirse en la tierra.

-Rin toma y quédate aquí-dijo Hakury despertándola de ese pequeño letargo en el cual se encontraba pasándole la únicas armas que ella sabia utilizar: el Sai, mientras que el desenvaino su espada dispuesto a protegerla y atacar aquel Youkai quien seguramente venia a lastimarla como ella lo lastimo a él. Rin miro los Sai que sostenía cada una de sus manos ¿Tendría que atacarlo de nuevo? Y mientras se cuestiono eso momentáneamente miro aquel youkai de cabello blanco y largo quien tiraba el cuerpo sin vida de uno de sus compañeros para verla directamente y en ese momento al verlo pensó que esta ves si la mataría y que no tendría compasión con ella como la tuvo en su primer encuentro pero de pronto aquellos ojos ámbar dejaron de verla para fijarse específicamente en alguien

-Hakury-musito asustada.

Sesshomaru corrió directamente contra aquel humano afilando mas sus garras que se encontraban llenas de sangre... lo odiaba ¿Por que? No era solamente por ser humano, era porque estaba cerca de ella, porque hace momentos atrás y si el no hubiera interrumpido estaría uniendo su vida a Rin para luego hacerla su _mujer_. Y aunque eso era lo que el supuestamente quería, deseaba para Rin alguien mejor y no un estupido exterminador de Youkais que lo único que haría seria exponerla a ella, a que algún día un asqueroso mononoke, youkai o monstruo la matara por ser participe de esa aldea, porque era eso principalmente lo que mas se odiaba : a _los exterminadores _y eso jamás lo aceptaría, que ella muriera nuevamente.

Los gases que los restantes humanos seguían tirando nuevamente empezaron hacerse intesificantes pero eso no lo afecto pues él mantenía su vista fija en el blanco

-No!-grito Rin lanzando uno de los Sai que poseía pero a diferencia de la vez anterior Sesshomaru lo esquivo, sin embargo al hacerlo el golpe certero que daría contra el corazón de aquel humano se desvió para herirlo en la parte superior de su pecho quien cayo al suelo ante la mirada atónita de su padre y de Rin quien corrió llorando intentando llegar a su lado-Hakury!-sin embargo Sesshomaru se apareció de frente a ella y la única reacción que tuvo Rin fue utilizar el otro Sai que llevaba en su mano izquierda para atacarlo.

-Esta vez no Rin-respondió Sesshomaru deteniendo su mano ante la mirada asombrada de ella al oírlo llamarla por su nombre por segunda vez.

Apretó su mano logrando que ella soltara el Sai producto del dolor que le estaba ocasionando. Pronto los gases fueron inhalados por ella provocando una especie de asfixia además de provocar que su vista empezara a nublarse para finalmente desmayarse entre los brazos de Sesshomaru llevándose en la mente el recuerdo de Hakury tirado en el suelo envuelto en Sangre.

-Vendrás conmigo de nuevo-la cargo entre sus brazos alejándose de aquella aldea donde solo había quedado destrucción y muerte para llevar a Rin devuelta al lugar que alguna vez ella perteneció...su castillo

**Continuara...**

* * *

Hola a Todas

Antes de todo quiero dejar en claro que en mi Fan Fic Sesshomaru tiene "ambas" manos pues como han notado le son necesarias ahora y mas adelante aunque en el anime solo tenga una.

1. **Shiro-Muko: **nombre que se le da al Kimono de bodas shiro:blanco Muko:pureza.

2. **Kanzashi: **especiede peineta que sujeta el cabello, usado en bodas.

3.** Montsuki: **nombre que se le da al Kimono designado para el hombre en el día de su boda.

Ahora paso con los agradecimientos a

Inuhanya, Nadia, Zo-chan, Sheenaeikki, Inudark00, Angel sin alas, Akura 04, Arbol de cerezo, IsOpe TT, Karina, AkikoSamaN, O-Rhin-San

Gracias chicas por su apoyo y por sus reviews; me alegra mucho que les guste esta historia y espero que les sea de su agrado este segundo capitulo asi que sigan con sus reviews para saber que les parecio...se me cuidan.

LadyJ07


	3. Error: Quieras o no

_Error... _era lo que pensaba mientras la cargaba caminando por los pasillos de su castillo directo a la antigua habitación que pertenecía a Rin desde que era una niña y la cual a través de los años y a medida que fue creciendo fue decorada de acuerdo a su edad. Ahora seguía intacta a como la dejo hace cinco años. Abrió la misma habitación donde muchas noches solo entro para aspirar su dulce aroma que jamás se extinguió ni desapareció a pesar de los años.

_Error_ volvió a pensar para si.

Tal vez habría sido un error traerla o ¿Tal vez no? Que mejor que enfrentar a tus miedos y debilidades de frente y si Rin representaba eso era mejor tenerla cerca de él para vencer lo único que podía hacerlo débil..._excusas_...sin embargo él habia abandono a Rin para que formara una familia como una simple y normal humana en una aldea común y por eso no la dejaría ir hasta que recordara quien era. Porque si ella fuera la Rin dulce, tranquila, sonriente, que amaba la naturaleza, nunca hubiera decidido estar con ese grupo de Exterminadores arriesgando su vida...vida que él le había devuelto cuando ella tenia aproximadamente siete años...vida que por lo tanto de alguna manera le pertenecía y le daba el derecho de reclamarla cuando quisiera aunque la hubiera abandonado.

La recostó en el futon, su cabello largo quedo tendido en las sabanas, se veía hermosa asi, con su cabello suelto desplegando ese brillo natural y puso el kanzashi dorado a un lado observándola detenidamente, aprovechando para detallar cada parte de su cuerpo y notar cuanto había crecido..._Hermosa..._ no era palabra suficiente para describir la belleza que poseía Rin. Jamás pensó que una humana pudiera lograr obtener tanta hermosura..._no_...claro que si lo pensó cuando ella empezó a crecer.

Sesshomaru sentía que ahora estaba perdiendo poco a poco la auto dominación, pero es que verla después de tanto tiempo fue una sorpresa para él, pues aunque la busco después de ese día para saber como estaba sin que ella se diera cuenta le fue de cierta manera imposible. Al principio creyó que ella había aceptado y se había ido a vivir a la aldea cercana donde la dejo, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba allí. Algunas veces recorrió largos trayectos a los alrededores de sus bastas tierras buscando su aroma pero nunca lo encontró...al final se resigno pensando que ella estaba ocultándose de él. Pero estaba erróneo ya que como le informo Kyoji aquella aldea de exterminadores pertenecía originalmente a las tierras del Este, al lado contrario de donde él se encontraba, lejos muy lejos de sus tierras y por eso no había podido encontrarla, aunque también se debía a que él no intento buscarla mas lejos debido a su orgullo..._su orgullo..._ ¿Donde estaba en este momento para impedirle que siguiera tocando el rostro de Rin con sus dedos apreciando la suavidad de su piel?

-Hakury-susurro Rin entre sus sueños y Sesshomaru rápidamente detuvo la caricia que le estaba proporcionando. Su rostro se tensiono y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza haciéndolo ver mas serio que nunca. Rin fue despertando poco a poco todo le daba vueltas pero finalmente pudo ver con claridad-¿Donde estoy?- se levanto quedando sentada en el futon y con horror miro que aquel Youkai blanco (como lo conocía) estaba de pie mirándola fijamente y muy serio. Rápidamente se recogió a si misma apoyándose contra la pared con algo de miedo y respirando agitadamente.

El miedo era algo que deleitaba a Sesshomaru en los humanos, pero el miedo que estaba viendo a través de los ojos de Rin de cierta manera le disgusto. Ella jamás lo miro asi, pero ya se imaginaba que al perder sus recuerdos no lo trataría como la Rin de antes ¿Por que extrañaba a esa Rin? La que tenía ahora enfrente era totalmente diferente aunque eso no molestaba mucho.

Un gran silencio invadió la habitación y Sesshomaru claramente podía oír la respiración agitada de ella que lo miraba con temor pero repentinamente cambio a odio..._odio_...otra sentimiento que nunca ella le demostró.

-Maldito asesino!-Se puso Rin de pie furiosa al recordar a Hakury en el suelo desangrándose y en ese momento no le importo nada, no le importaba enfrentar al youkai que tenia de pie mirandola fijamente, porque él había asesinado casi a todos sus compañeros, a la persona que la amaba, al único que le había proporcionado cariño y amor que de alguna manera sentía que le hacia falta-Si querías vengarte maldito solo tenias que matarme a mi-se acerco a Sesshomaru de frente con lagrimas en los ojos al recordar tanta sangre, como si él estuviera reclamando el doble de sangre que ella le produjo en su pecho y mano, pero había sido _ella_ quien lo hiciera y no los demás.

Sesshomaru poso su mano en su cuello apretandolo levemente, pero por mas que ella quisiera él _nunca _podría hacer algo asi, al contrario lo que estaba haciendo era otra estupida excusa para seguir tocando su piel...diablos se estaba haciendo una adición para él acariciar su piel y nuevamente se seguía repitiendo que era un error tenerla cerca cuando ya la había alejado.

-Vamos aprieta hasta asfixiarme y mátame como lo hiciste con Hakury-pero Sesshomaru la soltó bruscamente inmediatamente al escuchar ese nombre ¿Por que lo seguía repitiendo?¿Acaso lo amaba?

-Ese humano no esta muerto-le respondió como única explicación y le dio la espalda

-¿Por que me trajiste aquí?-Rin miro a su alrededor un poco confundida ¿Le habría dicho la verdad acerca de Hakury? - ¿Que piensas hacer conmigo?-pero él no le respondió camino hasta la puerta y la cerro con llave..._no..._No dejaría que escapara hasta que recordara quien era ella para que no siguiera con esa idea absurda de pertenecer a una aldea de exterminadores donde arriesgaría cada día su vida. Rin camino hasta la puerta también para intentarla abrirla pero se dio cuenta que estaba con llave-Déjame salir!-empezó a gritar, necesitaba ver a Hakury y asegurarse que no había muerto.

-Se ha vuelto una escandalosa mi amo-comento Yaken caminando detrás de Sesshomaru pero en el fondo se alegraba que Rin estuviera de vuelta aunque algo cambiada-y también una irrespetuosa, aunque malcriada siempre fue..-como siempre Yaken por estar envuelto en sus comentarios torpemente se choco con el pie de Sesshomaru y el pánico lo embargo-amo no fue mi intención chocar con usted-dijo algo temeroso de recibir esos golpes certeros que le daba su amo bonito en la cabeza.

-Aun no es tiempo Akira-miro de reojo a una Youkai cuyo cabello era azul oscuro y sus ojos color aguamarina sin embargo su figura era muy parecida a la de un humano, solo que su sangre provenía de los Youkais del Sur, los señores del mar donde había nacido y al igual que Kyoji había servido al padre de Sesshomaru por muchos años.

-Si amo-asintió Akira reprimiendo los deseos de ver a su niña, porque había sido ella quien la cuidara y criara mientras estuvo viviendo en el castillo. A diferencia de muchos Youkais ella no le tenia ningún resentimiento ni odio a los humanos, y tal vez una de las razones era porque su apariencia era igual a la de ellos.

* * *

-Maldito me aseguraste que el jamás atacaría a mi aldea mientras la tuviera a ella-Ryu se encontraba adentrado en un espeso bosque hablando con un Youkai cuyo cabello largo y negro estaba amarrado con una coleta, sus ojos eran rojos. Poseía una armadura en su pecho que había sido echa con la piel escamosa de algún animal y como arma llevaba colgando detrás de su espalda una espada que aunque no fuera visible ante los ojos de Ryu por ser humano destilaba una aura también de color rojo.

-Lo siento pero Sesshomaru puede ser tan incomprensible-su tono de voz sonaba sarcástico y una pequeña sonrisa de malicia se esbozo de sus labios sin poderla ocultar

-¿Lo siento?-volvió a repetir Ryu a un mas disgustado-Mi hijo esta casi agonizante por culpa de ese maldito Youkai quien solo regreso para llevarse a Rin con el-una carcajada profunda se escucho como eco esparciéndose en el bosque -¿y aun te ríes maldito?

-No lo puedo evitar Ryu mi plan esta saliendo a la perfección-Se acerco agarrando por el cuello a Ryu alzándolo algunos centímetros de la tierra-

-¿Plan?- alcanzo a replicar pensando que en el plan no estaba implicado que Sesshomaru se llevara a Rin.

-Si Ryu, todo este tiempo te utilize para llevar a cabo mi _real_ plan. El que te enviara a pisar las tierras de Sesshomaru solo fue con el propósito de que él supiera de aquella humana y por consiguiente que la volviera a reclamar como su pertenencia-empezó apretar con algo de fuerza produciendo entre cortados gemidos agonizantes en Ryu-Asi que ya no te necesito, Tu fuiste solo un elemento que utilize a mi antojo, algo inútil y sin valor para mi; pero ella a pesar de ser humana es valiosa porque será el arma perfecta para llevar a cabo mi victoria y venganza en contra del señor del Oeste y finalmente poseer sus tierras a mi entera dispocision-Ryu abrió los ojos consternado por lo que estaba oyendo-si Ryu se que te prometí que te daría algunas de las tierras de Sesshomaru después que acabara con él, pero ¿como crees que yo compartiría algo asi con un insignificante humano como tu?-finalmente Yakori termino por apretar con fuerza el cuello de Ryu asfixiandolo y dándole asi muerte. Tiro el cuerpo a un costado y camino perdiéndose en la profundidad que brindaba aquel bosque

-Un poco mas de tiempo señor Sesshomaru y a lo que mas le temes será tu perdición-

------------

-Padre-abrió por fin los ojos Hakury débilmente viendo a su lado a Mizuki quien lucia preocupada por su estado

-Tranquilo Hakury trata de no esforzarte mucho-cambio el paño que estaba en su frente remojándolo en la cubeta de agua fría que tenia para intentarle bajar la fiebre

-¿Donde esta Rin?-pregunto con algo de dificultad y noto el nerviosismo en el rostro de Mizuki quien esquivo su mirada hacia un lado- ¿Donde esta?-volvió a preguntar alzando un poco la voz

-El youkai que ataco la aldea...se la llevo-al escuchar aquellas palabras Hakury intento levantarse pero el agudo dolor que tenia en la parte superior de su pecho no se lo permitió, abriéndose la herida que Mizuki había tratado dificultosamente cerrar para que él no siguiera perdiendo mas sangre

-Tengo que ir por ella-fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir Hakury antes de caer desmayado de nuevo, debido a lo débil que se encontraba

* * *

Rin se encontraba agotada de gritar y gritar para que la dejaran salir, algo que había sido en vano. Se preguntaba porque el Youkai blanco no la había matado como a los demás en la aldea. Ya él había tenido dos oportunidades y no lo había hecho. Además ¿Como el sabia su nombre?¿Por que cuando escuchaba su nombre en sus labios su corazón latía fuertemente queriendo salirse de su pecho?¿Era emoción lo que sentía su corazón? ohh Kami ese no era el momento adecuado para pensar esas cosas, porque si seguía asi se volvería loca...loca de dudas e incertidumbres. Tenia que escapar de ahí como fuera, se levanto y miro su kimono con algo de tristeza, en estos momentos seria la mujer de Hakury y se sentía culpable pues no se perdonaría el que haya echo ese tonto deseo de que algo sucediera, pero no fue su razonamiento, eso vino de la profundidad de su corazón, fue algo que salio porque tal vez sentía que estaba engañando a Hakury..._no_...Era el sentimiento como si estuviera engañando a alguien más...y he otra vez allí ese_ alguien_ que no conocía ni recordaba.

-La ventana!-¿Como no lo había pensado antes? Caminó hacia ella abriéndola. Desde donde se encontraba era un poco alto pero si tal vez...sonrió un poco aliviada encontrando por fin la única salida que la sacaría de ese infierno.

-Por fin dejo de tanto gritar-entro algo malhumorado Yaken de haber estado todo el día de pie en la puerta de la habitación de Rin, escuchando sus gritos y cuidando de que no intentara nada. Vio a su amo en aquella mesa de forma rectangular y larga sentado en la cabecera mientras Akira recogía el plato que su amo había dejado después de cenar.

-¿Que haces aquí Yaken?-el pequeño Youkai verde se detuvo estático y con algo de temor de haber cometido algo malo. Pero decidió proseguir olvidando eso porque su amo le había hablado en un tono suave, asi que no estaba enojado por algo ¿Verdad?

-Vine a comer algo amo, tengo mucha hambre-se sentó al lado de Sesshomaru esperando que Akira le trajera algo-aprovechando que la gritona de Rin parece que por fin se canso y se durmió- Sesshomaru se levanto con algo de paciencia y paso por el lado de Yaken donde repentinamente y de la nada le salio un chichón en su cabeza mientras Sesshomaru salía de aquel lugar-Pero amo ¿Ahora que hice?-

Rin bajaba cuidadosamente por la "cuerda" que había hecho por medio de sabanas, había encontrado muchas en aquella habitación y se notaban que eran de buena calidad, pero eso no era de importancia, amarro una con otra y otra lo mas fuerte que pudo hasta lograr que el largo de aquella "cuerda" que había formado llegara hasta el piso. A pesar de la incomodidad de su Kimono y de la lluvia que se había producido dificultándole algo el que pudiera bajar, no le importo; miro hacia arriba viendo la distancia que llevaba, pronto llegaría a tierra y podría salir de allí.

Finalmente sintió su pie dar contra tierra y se soltó dispuesta a correr hasta donde sus fuerzas le dieran pero al voltearse para salir corriendo choco contra un pecho varonil y repentinamente sintió la horrible sensación que el aire era insuficiente para respirar al imaginarse quien era. Lentamente subió su rostro para encontrarse con unos inexpresivos ojos color ámbar y como reflejo solo dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás tocando la pared por donde había bajado

-¿Como lo supo?-fue un pensamiento que se le salio en voz alta a Rin asustada y como respuesta escucho claramente como el aspiraba una gran cantidad de aire, cayendo en cuenta lo que había aprendido en la aldea, los youkais pueden percibir tu aroma, tu esencia, pero ¿Tan poderoso era olfato de este Youkai que la podía oler desde cierta distancia?

Por su parte Sesshomaru miro hacia arriba mirando como ella había amarrado sabanas para bajar desde su habitacion y huir...huir de él, pero no se lo iba a permitir. Bajo su mirada algo molesto pero la imagen que vio lo desconcertó. El agua de la lluvia trascurría por aquel cabello ebano, que aunque estaba húmedo seguía siendo tan hermoso e inclusive mas largo, aquéllas gotas que hacían su recorrido a través de su piel logrando algo que él no quería pero deseaba hacer y su Kimono se había adherido mucho a su cuerpo y debido a su color blanco esta dejando traslucir la parte de su pecho...pecho tan perfecto para ser humana. Volteo su rostro hacia un lado molesto de tener esos deseos cada vez mas incontrolables, si, se estaban haciendo muchos mas fuertes que su propia voluntad y eso era a una de las cosas que interiormente temía pero lucharía contra eso.

_Las debilidades y miedos se enfrentan_

Rin aprovecho ese estado de ¿Desconcierto? Otra vez el parecía distraído porque aunque aquellos ojos ámbares la vieran, su mirada parecía perdida entre pensamientos ¿Que estaría pensando? Eso no le importaba por Kami, se reprocho y trato de aprovechar aquella distracción que él tenia para cumplir con lo primero que se había propuesto, correr, y cuando alcanzó a dar algunos pasos fue fuertemente agarrada por el brazo y casi arrastrada para que caminara junto a él.

-Suélteme ¿A donde me lleva?-Pero algo que estaba aprendiendo Rin era que por mas que ella preguntara él parecía nunca responder dando alguna explicación ¿Será que ahora si la mataría por intentar escapar? Cerro los ojos hasta que sintió que el dejo de jalarla soltándola con algo de fuerza produciendo que cayera sentada en un charco de lodo, ensuciando por completo su Kimono.

-Por mas que lo intentes jamás podrías saltar esos muros-Miro hacia arriba al igual que ella observando unas imponentes y altísimas murallas hechas a base de piedras cortadas que parecían imposibles de trepar. Rin siguió con su mirada el largo de los murallas las cuales rodeaban el castillo y por ende tenían que ser altos e inquebrantables por si eran atacados...que tonta, había pasado por alto eso ¿Acaso no habría salida alguna de ese castillo tan horrorifico? su respuesta fue dada:

-No podrás salir de aquí, a menos que yo quiera-Sesshomaru la vio completamente empapada por la lluvia y sucia. Rin bajo su rostro mirando al suelo que de por si ya estaba cerca y apretó con fuerza sus manos sintiéndose sin escapatoria produciendo lagrimas silenciosas las cuales se confundían con las gotas de lluvia pero Sesshomaru las podía distinguir y oler, el olor salino de sus lagrimas...hace mucho tiempo que no la había visto llorar.

Camino de vuelta a la entrada principal de su castillo dejándola allí, sabia muy bien que ella tendría que entrar pues no tenia opción alguna.

Rin quería morir en ese momento, no entendía el porque ese Youkai se empeñaba en retenerla, en mantenerla con vida, pero si no la mataba entonces mientras viviera encontraría la manera de huir de ese lugar.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Agradecimientos a:**

Angels sin alas,Milly, Nadia, Khris, Silvia Chan, Sakura 04, Vale, AkikoSamaN, Tsuki no Youkai,Shingryu Inazuma, Yuzu , Litzy Chan

Chicas gracias a todas por sus reviews, me alegra mucho cuando los leo pues me motivan con la continuacion de esta fan fic. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y pues ya saben me lo dejan saber por sus reviews

Se me cuidan todas

LadyJ07


	4. Escape: Esperanza de Libertad

_Escapar... _era lo que se repetía mientras se ponía de pie. Sentía que su Kimono pesaba mucho debido a que estaba empapado por la incesante lluvia. Suspiro resignada y miro hacia la entrada del castillo, tendría que entrar y caminar por los tétricos pasillos para encontrar la habitación donde estuvo todo el día encerrada porque si quería escapar no podría enfermarse por recibir esa lluvia y frió que ahora parecía colarse en su piel. Sentía un pánico horrible embriagarla con cada paso que daba, de pensar que cosas escalofriantes podría encontrar al caminar dentro de ese castillo seguramente tan frió como él.

Se paro en la entrada e inhalando todo el aire que pudo para darse valor dio el primer paso para entrar y caminar hasta llegar a lo que podría decirse era la sala principal, al contrario de lo que imaginaba todo lucia tan atrayente e interesante

-C_omo su dueño_-pensó para si en un descuido-_deja de pensar eso Rin_- pero aunque se reprochara era verdad, él podría lucir frió e inexpresivo, sin embargo, había algo en él que le atraía aun sabiendo que no podía sentirse asi y menos si era por un Youkai...un Youkai que se empeñaba en retenerla.

-Señorita-la voz suave de una mujer de pronto la hizo sobresaltarse volteando a ver quien era. Temerosa por fin vio a una mujer algo mayor de cabello azul oscuro y ojos aguamarina detrás de ella con ¿Una sonrisa?..._si..._una sonrisa no llena de maldad, era con dulzura y alegría a lo cual Rin se le hizo extraño, al parecer no era la única en ese castillo.

-Asi que le gusta coleccionar mujeres-comento Rin concluyendo que el youkai blanco tal vez le gustaba atrapar humanas y youkais hembras para luego convertirlas en sus esclavas. Había escuchado que algunos youkais lo hacían y las marcaban en la parte superior de la espalda como su _posesión _, como si fueran animales sin algún derecho a elegir su vida.

Rin se quedo mirando perpleja a la mujer pues noto su parecido a los humanos. ¿Tal vez podia ser un Hanyo?

-No soy Hanyo-respondió Akira en un tono tranquilo mientras que Rin la miraba incrédula-Lo se, tengo el físico de un humano pero mi sangre es Youkai-Rin se quedo inmóvil y empezó a verla de cierta manera temerosa, algo que Akira noto- Por favor no me tengas miedo no te voy hacer nada, solo vine para indicarte donde esta tu habitación-

-¿Mi... Habitación?-pregunto algo confundida. Era una youkai y la estaba tratando tan ¿Amablemente? Además le había dicho que no le tuviera ¿Miedo? ¿Desde cuando algún youkai le decía a un humano que no le tuviera miedo? Al contrario, los humanos _estaban _supuestos a tenerles temor.

-Asi es-Akira se sentía emocionada de ver a su "niña" de nuevo, sentía el impulso de abrazarla y decirle cuanto la había extrañado ahora que la veía convertida en una hermosa mujer como lo imagino, pero su amo ya le había dejado saber lo sucedido con Rin, asi que la tendría que tratar como alguien desconocido aunque eso fuera un poco difícil para ella- Sígame por favor-Se giro y empezó a caminar seguida por Rin quien no entendía el porque aquella Youkai le daba confianza..._si_...era la primera vez que una Youkai le producía ese sentimiento..._no_...No era la primera..._él_...él también le producía confianza aunque quisiera negarlo constantemente.

A medida que caminaban por los pasillos Rin se dio cuenta de que el castillo no tenia absolutamente nada de "tétrico", todas las decoraciones, adornos y objetos era de muy buen gusto, no podía salir del asombro mirando a todos lados, mientras que Akira sonreía disimuladamente sin que ella lo notara; a pesar de que Rin no recordara nada aun seguía siendo tan curiosa como siempre.

-Aqui esta su habitación-Akira abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Rin a la habitación donde ella se había encontrado todo el día-en el futon te deje varios kimonos, escoge el que mas te guste para que te puedas cambiar-Rin dirigió su vista hacia el futon comprobando que había varios kimonos muy bonitos ¿De donde habían salido?

-¿Por que eres tan amable conmigo?-pregunto sin mirarla-eres una Youkai y yo una humana y eso por ende nos hace enemigas-finalmente dirigió su vista hacia ella sintiendo que todo lo que había aprendido en la aldea de Exterminadores ¿Era mentira?¿Acaso los youkais y los humanos podían vivir juntos?

-Algunos Youkais y humanos piensan de esa manera pero...-Akira volvió a sonreírle, sabia que a Rin le encantaba aprender cosas y cuando algo la inquietaba no se sentía tranquila consigo misma hasta averiguar la respuesta...tal vez eso serviría para que quisiera estar en el castillo de su amo y dejara de pensar en escapar-si dejas de huir, aquí aprenderás que eso no tiene que ser de esa manera-Rin entre frunció el rostro..._huir_...¿Tendría que abandonar la idea de huir para averiguarlo?...no, no podía tenia que saber de Hakury y su aldea...pero...la intriga de saber si dos razas distintas podían vivir juntas la estaba inquietando demasiado-Buenas noches señorita-Akira interrumpió los pensamientos de ella para hacerle una reverencia de despedida.

-Espera por favor!-Akira se detuvo al umbral de la puerta-¿Cual...cual es el nombre del Youkai blanco?-que tonta ¿Por que había preguntado tal cosa?..._el corazón_...su ahora traicionero corazón era el culpable de esa duda.

-Sesshomaru-respondió con alegría de que su niña se estuviera interesando en saber mas de su amo...al parecer aunque ella no recordara nada el único que si lo hacia era su corazón.

-Sesshomaru- repitió Rin en un tono suave

Su Corazón latió en furia...¿Se sentía emocionado? Bajo la mirada hacia su pecho algo desconcertado aunque no lo reflejara su rostro, lo que estaba sintiendo era algo desconocido y diferente. Entre las penumbras de su habitación la escucho decir su nombre y su corazón parecía rebozar de felicidad al escucharla decirlo..._su nombre_... en los dulces labios de Rin. Cinco años desde que no la escuchaba de esta manera, llamándolo. La había extrañado, era algo que no podía negar aunque solo lo supiera él..._sin embargo_...las cosas podían complicarse si la oía pronunciarlo de nuevo ¿Que haría? maldita sea ¿Acaso el se estaba sintiendo inseguro? No haría nada, su rostro no expresaría nada, su cuerpo no haría ningún movimiento extraño... _pero_... a su corazón seria lo único que no podría controlar y en ese momento sintió deseos de arrancárselo por hacerlo sentir tan débil...débil por ella.

* * *

_Sesshomaru, _ese nombre no salía de sus pensamientos desde hace siete días.

Ohh kami siete días esperando la oportunidad para escapar, oportunidad que no había encontrado o ¿Era por que no quería?. Se había pasado siete días encerrada en esa habitación aunque la puerta no estuviera con llave, claro no estaba con llave porque sabían que para ella aquellas murallas no serian tan fáciles de escalar, por eso prefería estar en esa habitación que seguramente perteneció alguna otra mujer por las cosas femeninas que encontró ¿Quien también habría vivido allí? Sea quien fuera al parecer esa persona se sentía contenta de estar aqui, junto a ..._Sesshomaru..._ otra vez ese nombre en sus pensamientos y también en sus sueños o ¿Eran pesadillas? Solo sabia que en ellos corría tanto como podía, pero él siempre estaba allí anticipando cualquier rumbo que tomara, olfateándola como lo hizo aquella vez cuando intento huir, impidiendo que escapara, que se fuera y aunque debería sentirse cohibida de no poderlo hacer ni siquiera en sus sueños, en el fondo de su ser se sentía feliz_...si..._feliz de que el no la dejar ir.¿Que estaba pasando con ella?

-¿Mi niña como amaneciste hoy?-inesperadamente Akira interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras que Rin terminaba de peinar su largo cabello ébano con un cepillo que encontró en la habitación. Sin embargo Akira se sintió torpe al haberle dicho "mi niña" fue algo que salio sin pensarlo pues había olvidado por unos segundos que ella no recordaba nada, espero a que Rin dijera algo en protesta o preguntara el porque de ese llamado tan confidencial y cariñoso pero ella no lo hizo.

- Bien-sonrió, viendo a través del espejo a aquella youkai que extrañamente se había ganado su confianza en tan solo siete días en los que había venido a visitarla para darle sus alimentos y hablar con ella..._si_... había establecido una relación de amistad con una youkai y por primera vez durante sus cinco años de recuerdos estaba aprendiendo que si era posible relacionarse con otra raza que no fuera humana.

-¿Por que no sales hoy?... hace un hermoso día-sugirió la mujer en un intento de sacar a Rin de esa habitación abriendo las ventanas para que entrara el calido aire de primavera pero Rin no quería hacerlo porque no había escapatoria de ese sitio y además...

-No quiero encontrarme con...-hizo una pausa intentando pelear consigo misma para que sus labios no pronunciaran el nombre de él. Aunque en realidad no era que _no _quería verlo, la razón principal era que él le hacia sentir sensaciones y reacciones inexplicables en su cuerpo como la ultima vez cuando lo vio, cuando la lluvia recorría su cabello blanco y las gotas de agua parecían lograr algo que a su parecer era imposible, tocarlo y rozar su piel...¿Como se sentiría hacerlo?

-Mi amo no se encuentra-se acerco a Rin haciéndose a un lado de donde ella permanecía sentada- Asi que porque no aprovechas y vas al jardín- acentuó un poco mas en la palabra "jardín". Su niña como instaba a llamarla aunque ya era una mujer no podría haber olvidado su afición a las flores

-¿Jardín?-y he allí la respuesta de Akira afirmando lo que había pensado. Rin se levanto con cierto brillo especial en los ojos, le encantaban las flores, admirar la diversidad de sus colores, aroma y belleza, nunca pensó que un Youkai tuviera un jardín en su castillo. Akira la tomo de la mano y la condujo hasta el "jardín" que le había mencionado comprobando Rin que ella tenia razón, hacia un hermoso día, nada caluroso, era perfecto y ante sus ojos muchas, muchas flores todas tan hermosas que si pudiera se las llevaría a la que ahora era su habitación para inundarlo de aquel aroma tan exquisito que destilaban. Se arrodillo al encontrar flores silvestres, era el genero mayor en numero que las otras flores ¿Acaso a él le gustaban igualmente las flores silvestres?

Corto algunas para llevárselas a su habitación, se daría un baño usándolas para que el olor tan agradable de esas flores quedara impregnado en su piel. Siempre lo hacia cuando vivía en la aldea, le atraían especialmente esas flores y oler a ellas.

Se giro para mostrárselas a Akira pero lo que vio la paralizo por completo soltándolas y esparciéndolas en la tierra

- Akira- susurro suavemente sin mover ningún centímetro de su cuerpo y miro de reojo a ambos lados pero ella no estaba- Oh Kami- rogó por que fuera ayudada en ese preciso momento pero cuando vio que "eso" se acercaba a ella perdió esperanza alguna pensando que hubiera sido mejor nunca haber salido de aquella habitación. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza apretando sus parpados esperando a que la atacara pero lo único que sintió fue ¿Humedad en su mano? Abrió los ojos lentamente y "eso" le estaba lamiendo la mano, al parecer esta ¿Contento de verla? El dragón de dos cabezas detuvo su manera de decir "hola" y la miro expectante esperando algo a cambio.

-Pensé que irías a morderme-alzo su mano con cierto nerviosismo y lentamente acerco su mano para acariciar su cuello sintiendo su piel áspera, pero aquel extraño youkai al parecer se sentía complacido por lo que ella estaba haciendo.

-Ah-Un-el grito de Yaken se escucho por todo el jardín y paro en seco cuando lo vio junto a Rin-¿ Que haces fuera de tu habitación mocosa?- su amo lo mataría por no estar pendiente de ella.

-Akira me permitió venir al jardín "señor" Yaken- "Yaken" era el único youkai que al verlo no le había producido miedo, tal vez era por su tamaño, o el tono chistoso de su voz. Aun le parecía gracioso que el fuera quien la vigilara afuera de la puerta de su habitación o que algunas veces cuando Akira no podía, fuera el quien le trajera sus alimentos y aunque la trataba de cierta manera despectiva no le molestaba, al contrario le restaba importancia.

Cuando le pregunto su nombre el mismo se había encargado de dejarle en claro que lo llamara Señor Yaken..._si_...se creía importante por andar junto al "Señor Sesshomaru", " Su amo bonito" "El señor y dueño de las tierras del Oeste" como todo el tiempo se refería a el..._Sesshomaru_... pero a ella sin razón aparente le encantaba molestar a Yaken pronunciado el nombre de él sin el "Señor", eso la hacia divertirse, verlo molesto como cuando le reclamo porque lo había envuelto en una manta cuando dormía cuidando la entrada de su habitación en una noche. No tuvo respuesta para eso, solo fue algo en su interior que le indico que lo hiciera y eso mismo le decía de alguna manera que el Señor Yaken también parecía disfrutar de su compañía aunque lo negara.

- Asi que se llama Ah-Un-volvió a tocarlo curiosa de que un Youkai fuera tan dócil, por lo general eran muy agresivos y mas si un humano intentaba acercarse- ¿Y cuales son las habilidades de Ah-Un señor Yaken?-

-Además de estar martirizando mi vida tiene la habilidad de volar-Rin detuvo la caricia que le estaba propiciando mirando a Yaken para luego fijar su mirada en la del Dragón de dos cabezas..._volar_...

----------

-Mi amo es una alegría tenerlo de vuelta -Sesshomaru miro seriamente a Akira quien había dejado sola a Rin para recibirlo mientras que él dirigió su vista hacia donde quedaban los jardines, no tenia que preguntarlo, sabia que ella estaba allí y la necesidad de verla estaba empezando a resurgir vorazmente por todo sus sentidos-me atreví a sacarla para que se distrajera un poco además de que hace un hermoso día-explico Akira

-Amo ¿le gustaría que la señorita Rin nos acompañe en la cena? Akira la puede convencer- intervino Kyoji quien estaba a su lado, era hora de ayudar a su amo, sabia que el amaba a Rin, porque esa razón de alejarla de él por ser humana solo eran excusas.

-Que asi sea-sentencio Sesshomaru como respuesta y continuo de cierta manera apresurado a su habitación

Kyoji quien había acompañado a su amo en el asunto que fueron a solucionar sonrió discretamente seguido por Akira, ambos sabían perfectamente que desde la habitación de su amo se tenía una excelente vista hacia el jardín principal.

-¿Y pertenece a tu amo?-esta vez Rin daba de comer al dragón quien sin protesta alguna lo recibía.

-No, el se lo regalo a-Yaken sintió un escalofrió penetrante en toda su piel y suponía quien era el causante... "_Su amo bonito"_ ...lo estaba observando desde la ventana y si decía algo mas seguramente lo descuartizaría sin piedad- a quien te importa-termino su frase como único medio de escape para no decir que Ah-Un le pertenecía a ella- pero Ah-un es muy obediente con cualquiera...vamos a Ah-Un...¿Ah-Un?- pero el animal no se movía del lado de Rin..._prueba_...ella necesitaba una sola.

-Ah-Un ve con el señor Yaken-y el animal obedeció sin dudarlo ante su sorpresa..._prueba confirmada..._

- Mocosa solo te dejare estar un poco mas en el jardín-se retiro algo molesto. Claro Ah-Un le obedecía porque le pertenecía a ella, aunque la tonta no lo recordara.

Una segunda oportunidad de escape vino a la mente de Rin, pero ¿Por que lo estaba dudando?..._no..._aunque comprobara que los youkais y los humanos si pueden compartir juntos ella no podía seguir allí, porque además no sabia las razones principales porque él la tenia prisionera

- Sesshomaru-pronuncio en voz muy baja pero sin saberlo fue claramente escuchada por él quien se pregunto ¿Por que lo habría llamado? Y con esa duda continuo detallando cada uno de sus movimientos mientras Rin cortaba muchas flores silvestres, las mismas que contenían su olor y la razón del porque había un mayor numero de ellas en su jardín..._para recordarla_...

Sus ojos ámbar parecían deleitarse con la visión que tenia, cada parte de ella, cada hebra de su cabello que hoy mas que nunca lucia magnifico esperando a ser acariciado, su Kimono azul rico en bordados, tejidos y tintes que iban desde su cuello pasando por su brazo derecho hacían un gran contraste con sus ojos esmeralda, sus labios, aquellos labios que habían pronunciado su nombre haciendo nuevamente que su corazón latiera como loco lo estaban llamando al deseo y la pasión de...¿_besarlos?_...no, se nego a si mismo ante la idea pero aun asi ella era suya solamente suya...¿_posesión?_...no, era algo mas, mas de valor, algo que no tenia nombre y por eso nunca permitiría que se fuera aunque jamás lo recordara.

De todos modos tenia que pagar de alguna forma el precio de haberla abandonado, porque ahora entendía cuan importante le era ella después de estar sin su presencia por cinco años, los cuales le parecieron una eternidad, un total infierno al no tenerla junto a él en cada amanecer y anochecer...algo que no quería volver a repetir.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Hola chicas aqui esta la actualizacion, Gracias a **Todas **por su reviews y les agradesco el tiempo que se toman para leer mi Fic...Mil Gracias!

Ahh y no se me preocupen por tanta frialdad de Sesshomaru pronto no resistira mas... pero claro todo vendra a su debido tiempo

Hasta la proxima y un saludo especial para mi amiga Adriana!

LadyJ07


	5. Abandono: Producto de Furia

_Abandono_...sentía una tristeza enorme que empezaba a embargarla ante la idea, además de que en realidad no entendía a su corazón...si pudiera hablar para que le diera una explicación del porque se sentía asi. ¿Por que su corazón seguía terco creando ideas absurdas?¿Por que hoy se esmeraba por verse mejor que nunca? Ni siquiera eso lo hizo por Hakury...¿Como estaría él? Necesitaba saberlo y por esa razón no debía dudar en abandonarlo. Había aceptado sin muchas quejas el bajar a cenar junto a él..._ Sesshomaru_...seria la ultima vez que podría estar cerca suyo porque si todo salía como lo había planeado tal vez nunca lo volvería a ver. Noto al principio algo asombrada a Akira cuando acepto su propuesta sin embargo su rostro cambio a uno alegre, tal vez aquella Youkai creía que ella se estaba haciéndose a la idea de quedarse a vivir con ellos. ¿Porque ellos querían que ella estuviera allí? Era una humana y por consiguiente seguía repitiéndose que estar con Youkais no era correcto, no lo era.

A paso lento y guiada por Akira se dirigió donde él la estaría esperando. Las puertas fueron abiertas por Kyoji para dejar pasar a ambas, Sesshomaru pudo percibir su aroma tan cerca pero aun no subió la vista para mirarla, se sentía ¿Nervioso? Que estupidez. Rin se sentó al lado opuesto de la cabecera de la larga mesa donde él estaba sentado y ella tampoco fijo su mirada en él, sus manos empezaron a producir un sudor frió, no de miedo, pero si de nervios. Akira sirvió la cena a cada uno pacientemente además de dejarle unas copas con sake. Discretamente salio acompañada de Kyoji..._planeado_...en vez de parecer una cena común y corriente, tenia la apariencia de una cena echa solamente para ellos dos ¿Acaso Kyoji no había mencionado que Rin "los" acompañaría a la cena? Entonces ¿Por que estaba ahí solo con ella? Porque ni siquiera el estupido de Yaken estaba ahí presente para que interrumpiera ese silencio horroroso que se estaba formando como una aura maligna y dañina con sus inadecuados comentarios.

¿Por que la habían dejado sola con él? No era que se sintiera insegura o con temor a que la atacara, era que no estaba Akira o el señor Yaken para que rompieran esa gran pared de hielo que se estaba formando en medio de ellos porque por su parte no sabia que preguntarle, decirle ¿que?

_Miedo..._No, el gran Sesshomaru no le temía a nada y mucho menos a ella, _Miedo... _claro que ella no se lo tenia por mas que él lo quisiera.

Ambos finalmente se miraron al mismo tiempo formando un lapso de tiempo lento, interminable entre los dos, entre el magnetismo de sus miradas a pesar que se encontraban a cierta distancia producida por esa mesa tan larga...¿Por que tenia una mesa tan larga? Siempre se lo pregunto y ahora no le hallaba razón, mucho menos si eso ayudaba a que ella estuviera alejada y no cerca de él. Rin fue la primera en bajar la mirada y empezar a comer, si lo seguía viendo sentiría que no tendría las fuerzas necesarias para hacer lo que estaba planeando, a pesar de todo él no había tomado su vida cuando pudo hacerlo, le había permitido vivir...vivir en su castillo, comer manjares deliciosos , ser tratada como a una princesa, vestir como tal...a un asi había algo que no estaba bien, ella no merecía todo eso porque había sido atrapada a cambio de la vida de sus compañeros, no lo merecía mientras no supiera de Hakury, no podría olvidar todo eso y no estaría tranquila hasta saberlo, además él no estaba supuesto a tratarla asi ¿Por que lo hacia?

Sesshomaru siguió como inerte observándola, llevaba un kimono Furisode (Kimono especialmente para solteras utilizado para ocasiones formales) blanco pero lleno de diseños florales de color rosado. Su obi era del mismo color rosa al igual que los bordados del Kimono pero mas oscuro, su cabello ahora estaba recogido en un moño pero había dejado caer algunos mechones.

Al verla asi sentía que ella era como una luz que iluminaba aquel lugar rodeado por la oscuridad de la noche... _el silencio_... seguía presente sin embargo a pesar de todo se sentía confortable de tenerla ahí con él, llenando el espacio vació que siempre sintió en su ausencia.

_Silencio_... en el mas profundo silencio terminaron de cenar, Sesshomaru fue el primero en levantarse, se sentía satisfecho de haberla visto después de siete días, verla porque había oído su voz cuando hablaba con Akira o con Yaken.

Pero para salir de allí obviamente tendría que pasar por el lado de Rin pues la puerta se encontraba a espaldas de ella, _ella_ quien en ese momento penso que antes de irse tenia que hacer algo que su corazón pedía a gritos, se puso de pie haciendo un gran ruido al correr la silla hacia atrás y ponerse enfrente de él impidiendo que continuara con su trayecto directo a la salida.

-Desde que lo conocí, he tenido muchos deseos de hacer algo-pronuncio Rin en una voz muy suave, su corazón bombeaba rápidamente y miraba hacia el suelo. Tal vez él podría enojarse por atreverse hacer lo que quería pero algo muy dentro de ella la impulsaba a hacerlo. Subió la mirada poco a poco detallando la Yutaka negra que tenia hoy puesta, se veía tan diferente, se veía tan atrayente, poso sus ojos esmeralda en aquellos ámbar que hoy no miraban inexpresivamente, él podría irse y no prestarle atención pero seguía ahí de pie, _esperando_. Rin levanto su mano lentamente en dirección hacia su rostro, sentía miles de emociones recorriendo todo su cuerpo

-No-pronuncio Sesshomaru en voz ronca deteniendo su mano en el aire, sin dejar de verla. Debido a su agudo oído la podía... _escuchar_...escuchar su corazón latir dos veces mas de lo normal, pero si ella pudiera escuchar el de él, se daría cuenta que no era la única. Sabia lo que ella intentaba, algo que él ya había hecho la primera vez cuando la trajo desmayada a la habitación, pero si él la dejaba, estaría permitiendo que traspasara esa muro inmenso que había creado para evitar que Rin se le acercara todos los años que estuvo con el..._Rin_...esta Rin era la misma no habia duda de eso, solo que su tímides, su manera de verlo como algo imposible había cambiado en ella, tenia la osadía de enfrentarlo, de hacer cosas que nunca antes se había atrevido. Tal vez por eso no quiso usar la fuerza suficiente para seguir reteniendo aquella delicada y frágil mano que continuo su trayecto hasta posarse en su rostro y al hacerlo ambos sintieron una corriente recorrer cada centímetro de su piel

-_¿Asi se siente el amor?-_ se pregunto ¿Lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento era a lo que tanto le temía? Dejo que ella siguiera tocando su rostro con plena suavidad, como si ella estuviera descubriendo algo insólito, maravilloso e increíble, eso era lo que podía ver a través de sus ojos. Sintió como su mano dejo de acariciar su rostro para que sus dedos se entrelazaran entre sus blancos cabellos bajando despacio como si tuviera todo el tiempo necesario para hacerlo y asi Rin comprobó que era totalmente suave, nunca pensó que fuera asi, que un Youkai tuviera tanta suavidad, su cabello, su rostro...termino por deslizar su mano entre su cabellos, el seguía inmóvil, solo observándola, y en sus ojos ámbar ella encontró algo diferente, un reflejo distinto...¿Que era?

-Sesshomaru-y en el momento de escucharla decir su nombre su cuerpo sintió dividirse para contrarrestar una lucha, la más grande: su corazón contra su orgullo. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de corresponder a sus caricias pero era mas que suficiente permitirle que lo tocara porque si el hacia lo mismo, estaba seguro que rompería con todas aquellas razones, leyes y juramentos que hizo de jamás caer ante una humana..._su humana_.

-¿Y por que no puedo entrar?-abrió la puerta Yaken mirando a Akira y Kyoji quienes se encontraban afuera e inmediatamente Rin quito su mano de aquel pecho que se había aventurado a tocar por encima de la Yutaka, sonrojándose por completo-ya verán le diré a mi amo que ustedes...-Yaken detuvo en seco su paso con la boca abierta dejando salir unos extraños sonidos al ver que tan cerca se halla Rin de su amo.

Ahora si su amo lo torturaría, había interrumpido algo importante, si, de eso estaba seguro al ver como estaba vestida la "mocosa" y "su amo bonito". Akira y Kyoji negaron con un movimiento tanta imprudencia de Yaken pero el único que agradecía por primera vez en mucho tiempo era Sesshomaru, si no hubiera llegado, estaba seguro que hubiera perdido el control de si mismo y le abría correspondido a Rin..._Rin_...¿Donde estaba? La vio salir apresurada de ese lugar, casi corriendo.

_Abandonarlo_...tenia que hacerlo porque se sentía diferente cuando estaba a su lado, no era ella, era como si en su interior saliera otra Rin que la gobernaba y la impulsaba hacer esas cosas, era un Youkai y ella una humana y tuvo deseos de...negó con su cabeza borrando aquellos pensamientos, tendría que salir de allí o todo lo que habría aprendido durante cinco años lo quebrantaría.

Se fue directo a darse un baño con unas flores diferentes a las Silvestres que siempre utilizaba para embriagar su cuerpo a ese aroma, estas eran rojas y su aroma era un poco más fuerte. Se vistió con un Kimono sencillo, algo que le permitiera moverse libremente y después de hacerlo empezó a sacar todas las flores silvestres que había cortado en el jardín esparciéndolas por toda la habitación después de cerrar la ventana para que el aroma que destilaban no se fuera. Espero algunas horas mas y finalmente abrió la puerta con total cuidado. Como era de costumbre Yaken estaba durmiendo, paso por su lado sigilosamente y camino rápidamente por los pasillos del castillo hasta hallar la puerta que la llevaría directo al jardín principal.

Un aroma fue percibido por Sesshomaru mientras descansaba en el futon, no había podido dormir debido a los sucesos que habían acontecido en la cena..._ese aroma..._era algo extraño nunca lo había olfateado, pero no le dio tanta importancia, tal vez seria una de las criadas Youkais que se hallaban en su castillo, además que sus pensamientos solo estaban centralizados en una sola persona...Rin...cerro los ojos recordando aquella caricia tan agradable que le había proporcionado, algo que no había impedido porque de alguna manera lo había deseado siempre.

-_oh orgullo, si has perdido una batalla podrás perder la guerra_ y_ harás de este Sesshomaru débil ¿Será el amor símbolo de debilidad?-_ se pregunto a si mismo ¿Por que lo dudaba ahora? Siempre lo pensó asi y asi tenia que ser porque él nunca se equivocaba..._nunca _

Rin continuaba buscándolo ¿Donde estaba? y sus ojos se iluminaron de esperanza al verlo, era la única salida de ese lugar. Se acerco a él subiendo a su espalda

-Vuela Ah-Un-susurro aferrandose a el fuertemente- Vuela por favor y sácame de aquí-el dragón se levanto y dando un pequeño gruñido se elevo por los aires.

Rin abrió sus ojos después de la sensación de vació que sintió en su estomago al hallarse a una gran altura, mas alta que aquellas murallas al parecer inquebrantables. Miro hacia el castillo y la sensación de tristeza empezó a esparcirse como la sangre lo hacia por todo su cuerpo, había utilizado lo que había aprendido en la aldea. Los Youkais te olfatean y reconocen el aroma que posees... _Flores Silvestres_... sabia que aquella noche de lluvia y porque el mismo se lo demostró sin decírselo había sentido su aroma y por eso pudo saber que ella se hallaba afuera de su habitación cuando intento huir, entonces tendría que cambiar su "aroma" para que el no pudiera rastrearlo o darse cuenta cuando salía, por eso había regado muchas flores silvestres en su cuarto, para que él creyera que esta allí durmiendo, por eso se había dado un baño con flores diferentes..._sin embargo_...Rin había olvidado otra habilidad del dueño de las tierras del Oeste.

_Vuela Ah-Un..._se levanto de su futon inmediatamente al oír aquellas palabras en la inconfundible voz de Rin. Salio de su habitacion caminando a cierta prisa hasta el cuarto de Rin viendo a Yaken durmiendo pero no tenia tiempo para despertarlo, abrió la puerta con algo de violencia y comprobó lo que sospechaba, muchas, muchas flores silvestres en el suelo llenando la habitación del mismo aroma que ella poseía, creyéndola dormida, pensando que había sido producto de un sueño lo que había oído...maldita sea, había dudado, él lo había hecho...entonces el olor diferente que había sentido era..._ella..._ella lo había engañado y tratado como a un estupido, lo había planeado..._abandonarlo._

Todo lo que había hecho en la hora de la cena ¿Había sido un plan? Si, seguramente para hacerle creer que no intentaría escapar, que se quedaría con él, pero no, ella estaba huyendo para reencontrarse con ese mediocre humano...debió terminar de matarlo aquel día pero por ella, por el horror y temor que vio en sus ojos no lo hizo...Todo esos errores que había cometido, todo esto era culpa del maldito sentimiento llamado _Amor_. Salio caminando con cierta tranquilidad pero su rostro se volvió frió nuevamente, calculador y sus ojos empezaron a tornarse rojizos..._control_...al demonio con el control, estaba furioso y no le perdonaría que lo haya usado de esta manera, no se lo perdonaría.

El castillo ya había desaparecido de su vista, había decidido que Ah-Un caminara por tierra y que dejara de volar, debido a que no estaba acostumbrada y le estaba produciendo nauseas la altura

-Eres muy obediente como dijo el señor Yaken-acaricio una de sus cabezas, por fin había logrado su libertad, por fin volvería hacer una humana rodeada de humanos, aunque ya no estaba tan segura de pertenecer a la aldea de exterminadores, tal vez podría empezar a buscar su pasado, saco la garra que tenia como collar y el cual siempre mantenía escondido dentro de su kimono-Mi pasado-lo miro por algunos segundos y lo volvió a esconder dentro de los pliegues de su Kimono.

Un ruido extraño la alerto y Ah-Un se detuvo, frente de ella solo se veía oscuridad porque la nubes habían tapado la luz de la luna la cual permitia alguna visibilidad, su corazón latió a millón cuando de la oscuridad solo vio dos luces rojizas, no tenia ninguna arma para protegerse. Poco a poco las nubes siguieron su trayecto abriendo paso para que la tenue luz de la luna dejara ver quien o que era:

-No-pronuncio en estado de shock, su sueño o pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad, él estaba ahí enfrente de ella, enojado, lo sabia, él lo estaba.

-Además de olfatearte poseo un gran sentido auditivo-dio un paso para acercarse, sus ojos aun continuaban rojos y Rin pareció estremecerse ante esa terrible mirada que le daba.

-Ah-Un vuela, vuela por favor-grito como única salida de escape.

-Ah-Un-lo llamo Sesshomaru en un tono muy severo y fuerte y el dragón soltó un gruñido encontrándose en un dilema, pero a pesar de todo tenia que obedecer a su verdadero Amo, el lo había tenido mucho antes que Rin.

-¿Ah-Un?- pregunto Rin, entendiendo que el animal youkai tendría que obedecer a su amo porque aunque Yaken le dijo que se lo había regalado a alguien, al parecer seguía obedeciéndole a él. El dragón de dos cabezas se tendió en la tierra- No voy a volver- se levanto Rin de la espalda del animal dando algunos pasos hacia atrás mientras el seguía acercándose de una manera lenta.

-Trataste de burlarte de tu señor, de tu amo-se detuvo mirándola y Rin lo miro confundida ¿"tu señor, tu Amo?"-tu eres mía y no permitiré jamás que vayas donde ese maldito humano-Rin se giro para correr, tal vez la atraparía pero seguiría intentándolo, huir asi que empezo a correr- Se que fui yo quien te abandone y te envié donde tu misma especie, pero si me recordaras no harías esto, hacerme sentir estupido ante ti, estarías a mi lado y por eso no acepto que huyas de mi, porque me perteneces- susurro Sesshomaru mientras dejaba que ella corriera para luego dar un paso luego otro y otro hasta desplazarse a una gran velocidad anticipando el rumbo que ella tomaría apareciendo ante Rin quien lo miro asustada..._no había escapatoria..._y las lagrimas empezaron a inundar su rostro, su pesadilla era una realidad pero a diferencia de sus sueños donde se sentía alegre de que él no la dejara escapar, esta vez presintió que tal vez no seria asi.

"_Hazlo gran señor del Oeste, no la dejes escapar, poséela para que sea ella quien se convierta en tu perdición porque ya no puedes escapar a tus sentimientos...por fin el Amor te ha hecho débil, al igual que tu padre"-_

**Continuara...**

* * *

Hola Chicas:

Bueno esa Rin si que insiste en escapar ¿no?...Ahora si a las que me pidieron que Sesshomaru dejara tanta frialdad pues no se pueden perder el siguiente capitulo porque como ya veran Sesshomaru esta muy enojado por lo que hizo Rin, esta fuera de "control" y ya saben lo que a veces puede pasar por estar asi...se pierde la "auto-dominacion" y fluyen los sentimientos

Gracias a todas por sus lindos Rewievs

Hasta la proxima

LadyJ07


	6. Celos: Explosion de Sentimientos

_Celos_...si, así seguramente se le llamaba a lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento, y una de las razones de su enojo. Estaba celoso ante la idea de que ella huía para reencontrarse con ese maldito humano ¿Lo amaba? se volvió a hacer esa pregunta por segunda vez y su sangre pareció hervir mas en furia ante tal pensamiento...de pensar que la había perdido, de que ella no era suya, de que ella no quería pertenecer a él, todo esto se debía a que Rin no lo recordaba, por eso seguía huyendo, pero él encontraría una manera entonces para que no lo siguiera intentando. ¿Pero por una humana? si era humana, era _su_ humana, era _suya. _Le costaba aceptar que era débil, tal vez lo era, si, pero solamente por ella, además Rin jamás utilizaría ese poder que sin saber tenia para hacerle daño, para _traicionarlo_.

La tomo con algo de fuerza de sus brazos clavando sus garras en su piel para arrinconarla contra el tronco de un robusto árbol..._control_..._orgullo_...no sabia donde estaban solo sabia que estaba herido y lleno de celos controlando cada parte de su ser, sin encontrar coherencia o razonamiento a lo que estaba haciendo, solamente su _instinto_ era el que lo estaba llevando actuar.

-Eres mía-su voz sonó aguda y seria mientras Rin sentía sus garras clavándose mas en su piel soportando el dolor producido, no lo quería ver a sus ojos, no a esos rojizos¿donde estaban sus hermosos ojos ámbar¿hermosos¿Como era capaz de pensar algo así en este preciso momento? esta vez no se sentía segura de lo que él haría, pero esas palabras posesivas le eran agradables irónicamente, era como si esas palabras las hubiera estado esperando hace mucho tiempo atrás ¿Por que? sintió que sus garras dejaron sus brazos para posarse en la unión de su kimono en la parte de su cuello y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando oyó el Kimono rasgarse y el frió de la noche pegarse contra su pecho desnudo, entonces su respiración se hizo rápida ante lo que él seguramente tenia planeado hacer.

Su instinto lo seguía gobernando, no media sus acciones, la explosión de tantos sentimientos negativos y positivos corrían a una velocidad impresionante por su cuerpo, y ahí estaba lo que siempre pensó, sus pechos eran perfectos para ser humana, pechos que jamás habían sido tocado por nadie, cuerpo virgen esperando por él..._esperar_...ni un segundo mas, con su mano tomo uno de sus senos presionándolo con algo de fuerza y un quejido se escapo de los labios de Rin mientras el continuaba con aquello que se podía definir como caricia en los sentidos animales que lo poseían a él ahora. Se acerco a ella y dejo sentir la respiración tibia que salía por su boca en su cuello, el cual empezó a lamer desesperadamente mientras la oía respirar agitadamente.

Debería estar sintiendo repulsión y asco de que él, un youkai la estuviera tocando, tratándola de tomar de esta manera, pero su cuerpo la traicionaba, porque al contrario sentía placer, placer de sentir sus labios en su cuello, placer de sentir su mano en uno de sus senos que a pesar de la fuerza como lo presionaba, le estaba gustando porque su piel estaba erizada y sus pezones se habían endurecidos ante aquel contacto.

Sesshomaru dejo su cuello, de embriagarse de su nuevo aroma, quería probar lo que siempre reprimió, lo que siempre deseo... _sus labios_... los tomo con algo de violencia mientras abandonaba lo que había utilizado para entretener sus manos y utilizarlas para atraerla mas a él para que sintiera lo que era llamado _pasión_ o su _instinto animal_. Rin no sabia como responder, era la primera vez que sentía todo esto, que alguien tocaba su cuerpo, que la besaba, no sabia hacerlo, pero él siguió buscando con premura para que abriera su boca y finalmente introducirse en ella, llenándose del dulce sabor que siempre anhelo. La insto a que jugara con ese miembro pequeño llamado lengua y a su manera ella trato de hacerlo. Ahora sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a su nuca mientras el la seguía apretando con algo de dureza contra aquel tronco lastimando su espalda, pero ese dolor no era sentido porque la ola de calor que subió a su cuerpo lo hizo desaparecer produciendo excitación.

_Excitación_... pudo olfatear eso en ella y pareció enloquecerlo mas, significaba que lo deseaba, si a él y no a ese estupido humano, otro gemido se soltó por parte de ella y un gruñido de satisfacción por parte de él abandonando su boca para bajar mas su Kimono y dejar la mitad de su cuerpo desnudo...piel blanca, suave, se deleitaba viéndolo, cuerpo que era suyo que seria suyo. En su desesperacion llevo ahora su boca para saborear sus pechos y sucionar cada uno de estos con mas violencia..._exquisitos_...no podia comparar lo que sentia, esa necesidad de posearla y hacerla suya aunmento en gran manera, de sentirla, de convertir ambos cuerpos en uno bajo el calor de aquella excitacion que estaban ambos produciendo.

Mientras Sesshomaru continuaba con lo que ahora mantenia su atencion, ella sentia esa necesidad de sentirlo mas cerca, de sentir mas su cuerpo, sus caricias_...si..._queria que la hiciera suya.

Solto uno de sus senos dejando una tonalidad algo rogiza por la constancia y fuerza que hizo en ambos llevando nuevamente sus labios hacia la curvatura que se forma entre el cuello y el hombro dispuesto a marcarla como a su hembra aunque no hubiera comenzando con aquel ritual que los humanos llamaban _Amor._

_"Hazla tuya, ámala, entrégate a ella y pierde contra la guerra que nos has terminado de vencer por todos estos años...márcala como tu hembra...márcala y consume aquel sentimiento llamado Amor"_

Pero Sesshomaru no lo hizo, prefirió continuar besando esa zona y la respiración de Rin se hizo escasa, respirando a través de su boca, mientras que él continuaba con sus desesperados besos que algunas veces se trasformaban en suaves mordidas en su piel.

Sesshomaru alzo su mano derecha sin que ella lo notara y afilo dos de sus garras produciéndole dos líneas diagonales en la parte superior, detrás de su hombro derecho..._La marca de Posesión_...el ardor se hizo horrible por la presión que hizo, un poco profunda y sintió la sangre empezar a deslizarse por su espalda, él lamió aquella sangre y la herida que le había producido para que fuera sanada rápidamente. Rin dejo de acariciar su espalda y dejo caer ambas brazos contra los costados de su cuerpo, inmóvil mientras él continuaba lamiendo.

-_La marca de posesión_-pensó perdida en sus sentidos, la había marcado como hacían todos los youkais con las humanas, él era igual a ellos, le había dado la marca de esclavitud, no podría elegir destino alguno, no podría elegir su vida si él no se lo permitía, ahora su libertad, sus sueños, sus deseos, todo le pertenecían a él..._posesión_...significaba que la veía como a un simple objeto o animal ¿Por que le dolía tanto? que estupida fue al creer que él la tomaría como a su hembra...era humana y para los youkais los humanos eran inferiores, seres que utilizaban por un tiempo para luego deshacerse de ellos, eso era lo que él haría con ella.

Seria repudiada por los humanos si veían aquella marca, la marca que significaba que pertenecía a un Youkai el cual podría venir a usarla cuando quisiera

- como a un objeto- volvió a pensar pero sin darse cuenta lo había dicho en voz baja.

_Objeto_...el color de sus ojos volvieron a ser los mismos apartándose de ella cuando la escucho decir esa palabra, la vio con la mirada perdida y una gran tristeza. Sabía que al pertenecer a una aldea de exterminadores tenia una idea diferente a la marca que le había hecho, originalmente era así, pero para él esa marca tenia_ un significado diferente_. Estuvo a punto de darle la marca que indicaba que la tomaba como a su hembra, pero aun lleno de celos y furia un poco de cordura volvió a él. No la tomaría de esa forma estando en ese estado de instinto, no la tomaría mientras que ella no recordara, no la tomaría mientras el terminara de aceptar sus sentimientos completamente, mientras que ella no le asegurara que lo amaba, tal vez él nunca se lo diría, tal vez él ya lo sabia, pero necesitaba por lo menos escucharlo por parte de ella.

_"Tan impredecible como siempre señor Sesshomaru, así que la Marca de Posesión, marca tan común entre youkais para humanas. Marca tan distinta para ti en ella...se el significado que le da tu clan y por eso no pierdo la esperanza."_

-Vístete-la miro de reojo Sesshomaru apartándose totalmente de ella pero pudo notar la garra que llevaba cargando como collar, había visto esa clase de garra antes y no era de un youkai cualquiera, era de un...pero quito su vista del pecho descubierto de Rin, no quería seguir viendo su desnudez, además tal vez aquel humano se lo habría regalado. En total silencio se puso su kimono sosteniendo los pliegues donde se unían debido a que él lo había rasgado, su cabello ahora estaba suelto y el ardor de aquella marca era insoportable...no la quería, esa marca no.

Ambos llegaron al castillo, ya estaba amaneciendo ¿Debería decirle que significa en realidad para él la marca que le había dado? Su rostro estaba triste, y no le gustaba verla así, tal vez era por esa marca o porque lo odiaba al haberla tocado..._no_...Ella también había correspondido, aunque tal vez ahora podría estar arrepentida, apretó con fuerza su mano, tanto que sangre empezó a brotar de ella levemente, se odiaba porque había hecho algo que había jurado controlar.

Akira, Kyoji y Yaken estaban preocupados, se habían enterado de la fuga que había hecho Rin y al no encontrar a su amo supusieron que él fue tras ella. Por fin los vieron llegar, esperándolos en la entrada del castillo, sin embargo nadie dijo nada al ver a Rin en el estado que se encontraba, ni siquiera Yaken fue capaz de hacer algún comentario fuera de lugar. Sesshomaru se detuvo para verlos seriamente, más que nunca. Ahí estaban las miradas expectante de los únicos tres youkais que había permito estar tan cerca de él, pero este Sesshomaru no tenia que dar explicación, él no y prosiguió su camino directo a su habitación. Rin bajo de Ah-Un sosteniendo mas fuerte su kimono tratando de cubrir la cobertura que había sido rasgada.

-Mi niña-la vio con cierta incertidumbre Akira- ¿Que sucedió?-se atrevió a preguntar acercándose a ella y abrazándola fuertemente

-Me marco Akira-le susurro Rin y las lagrimas empezaron a caer nuevamente en sus ya hinchados ojos, ese dolor en su corazón seguía clavado ¿Acaso lo amaba? Como era posible si ella no lo conocia desde antes.

-¿Donde lo hizo?-pregunto Akira algo inquieta.

¿Que marca le daría su amo?¿Acaso por fin habría dejado de ocultar sus sentimientos y la marco como a su hembra? Se retiro un poco para buscar la marca que se le da en la curvatura del cuello y el hombro pero no la encontró. Rin dejo caer un poco su kimono dejando al descubierto la parte derecha de su hombro. Akira la vio y la abrazo nuevamente...esa marca no era lo que ella creía... sabia que ella tenia otra idea, porque en su rostro solo había tristeza, pero en el clan de los Inu-youkais a la cual pertenecía su amo no significaba que él la tomaba como a un simple objeto o que la veía como a un ser mas inferior que a un animal sin derecho a elegir su vida, no significaba que la usaría cuantas veces quisiera..._no_... aunque ante los ojos de Akira, Kyoji y Yaken, ya su amo por lo menos estaba dejando fluir sus sentimientos.

Kyoji dio un profundo respiro, su amo no se lo explico, tendría que hacer el esfuerzo para convencerlo para que se lo digiera a la señorita Rin, un intento que seria tal vez imposible. Se retiro con discreción

-Akira llévala a su habitación-sugirió Yaken al verla en ese estado tan depresivo, ella asintió y camino junto a Rin de nuevo a aquella habitación a la que ahora estaba segura jamás podría salir, ni de allí, ni de ese castillo porque si algún día lo lograba ya no seria un simple humana libre ante los ojos de su misma especie.

Kyoji toco a la puerta de la gran habitación perteneciente a su amo, pero no escucho respuesta alguna, así que se tomo la osadía de entrar sin su permiso, seguramente se enojaría con el, pero tenia que hablar con su amo y allí lo vio observando detenidamente las flores Silvestres que todos los días Akira le traía a su petición y pudo notar que su amo por alguna razón lucia diferente, lo había visto desde que llego.

-Finalmente he caído tan bajo como mi padre-hablo con un tono de voz bajo ante la sorpresa de Kyoji-El gran Sesshomaru ha pisado los mismos miserables pasos que él, he sido traicionado por Amor...yo mismo me traicione-se retiro de la esquina donde estaba la vasija donde se encontraban las flores, la representación de ella cuando la alejo de él. Camino al umbral de su ventana para ver como el sol se levantaba para iluminar todas sus tierras.

-No has seguido los mismos pasos que el gran Inu-taisho...-Sesshomaru giro su rostro para verlo sin ninguna expresión- porque tu padre por lo menos no tuvo miedo de enamorarse de una humana, él lo acepto y lucho por ese amor-

- ¿Como aceptar algo que durante años negué y pelee contra mi mismo?- tal vez Kyoji tenia razón pero como aceptar algo que siempre estuvo en contra, algo que le reclamo a su padre, eso que produjo el odio contra Inuyasha al ser el producto de ese supuesto amor, el amor de dos distintas razas, siempre estando seguro que jamás.._.jamás_...repetiría los mismos pasos de su padre pero al final lo estaba haciendo, porque su auto dominación no era suficiente para controlar sus impulsos y sus deseos como antes. Por eso la había alejado, para no ser como su Ino nu Taisho, para evitar ser débil como su padre por Amor. Pero cuando la vio de nuevo después de todo este tiempo, lo que juro en parte le fue olvidado, porque al haber estado todo ese tiempo sin Rin, se había dado cuenta de cuan importante le era..._si valiosa._

-Entonces deje de hacerlo Amo...dígale sobre la marca que le dio-Sesshomaru volvió a mirar a través de su ventana

-Si Rin recordara quien soy yo para ella, jamás le hubiera dado esa marca, porque no era necesario- por eso jamás le había dado esa marca a Rin mientras vivió con él, porque el significado de esa marca _ella ya lo sabia_ por hechos, porque él de alguna forma se lo había demostrado

-Lo se Amo, pero si no se lo dice ella le dará el significado que le dan todos los humanos -Kyoji abrió la puerta saliendo de la habitación

* * *

Rin se encontraba recostada de lado en su futon con su espalda descubierta para que aquella marca sanara, ya era el medio día, pues podía notar a través de su ventana como el sol estaba en el punto mas alto en el cielo ¿Que seria de su vida?... ¿Cual vida? Ya no la tenía porque pertenecía a él. Tenia que odiarlo, pero no podía, por mas que intentaba no le hallaba la razón para hacerlo ¿Su libertad no era una razón? Si, lo era, pero ya no podía cambiar su destino. Escucho que la puerta de su habitación fue abierta:

-Akira quiero estar sola por favor-rogó sin voltear a ver cerrando los ojos para intentar dormir y borrar por algunos momentos aquellos recuerdos.

Ver aquella marca dada en su piel, en aquella piel que ya había tocado, cuando sintió que sus manos ardían en fuego con cada roce que le dio, cada caricia algo violenta que le había demostrado, si, demostrado cuanto la amaba...ya era tarde ¿Para que seguir negándolo? La amaba desde aquel ultimo día que la vio y abandono, pero no quería que ese Amor siguiera creciendo mas en él y pensó que eso seria la solución para él, pero nada salio como quiso, al contrario, en vez de morir ese sentimiento con su ausencia, renació mas grande, poderoso e incontrolable.

Aun así él no la podía obligar a estar con el, no podría ver mas aquellos ojos tristes o que lo viera con odio como lo hizo en su primer encuentro, dos sentimientos negativos que Rin jamás tuvo, que nacieron por él, por su culpa. Podría decirle sobre aquella marca, pero, él, Sesshomaru nunca había aprendido a dar explicaciones, jamás lo hizo con nadie, además aun si lo pudiera hacer tal vez ella no vería esa marca de una manera significativa, no lo entendería porque ella no lo recordaba como a su señor o Amo, lo veía como a un simple youkai que la rapto sin ningún motivo aparentemente.

-_No entiendes que "ella" es mi felicidad...feh, que vas a entender tu de eso si nunca te has enamorado y jamás lo harás. Alguien como tu no tiene corazón- _esa fueron las palabras de su medio hermano cuando hace muchos años atrás despues de haber destruido finalmente a ese youkai llamado Naraku, le habia reclamado el degradar mas la mitad de la sangre youkai que tenia por parte de su padre al unirse con aquella mujer, con Kagome, si, ese era el nombre de aquella humana..._felicidad_...porque ella lo era y porque lo entendía ahora, le daría lo que tanto quería

-Te doy la libertad que deseas, puedes irte cuando quieres porque no iré tras de ti-Rin abrió los ojos y cubrió rápidamente con una sabana parte de su pecho, levantándose de lado, dejo que su cabello ébano cubriera su espalda perpleja ante lo que escuchaba ¿Le estaba dando su libertad por fin?-Aunque te haya marcado, eres libre-dejo que ella siguiera creyendo erróneamente lo que significaba esa marca, era lo mejor.

-Esta marca solo me servirá para recordar cuanto lo odio y no me importa el significado que tiene-mintió, lo sabia, no lo odiaba pero ¿Como podía confesarle que sentía algo por el? ¿Cuando nacieron esos sentimientos si apenas lo había visto tres veces?- Y a Hakury tampoco le importara cuando regrese con él, porque entenderá que esto fue en contra de mi voluntad- Sesshomaru tensiono el rostro fuertemente, de nuevo ese humano, pero esta vez no haría nada al respeto. Salio de aquella habitación llevándose en su mente el recuerdo de su cuerpo y de su piel.

Camino por el pasillo hasta encontrarse con su más antiguo sirviente, quien estaba a la expectativa si su amo le habría dicho la verdad

-Kyoji acompáñala hasta los limites de mi tierras-continuo su trayecto para encerrarse en su habitación nuevamente, no quería ver cuando partiera. La alejo una vez obligándose a si mismo a hacerlo, la alejaba nuevamente por su propia voluntad, para que ella fuera se resigno, al parecer nadie podría cambiar todo lo sucedido.

_Odio_...era la único que había ganado..._tristeza_...es lo que estaba aprendiendo..._celos_...era lo que sentía... _y Amor_...lo que nunca pudo finalizar con ella.

Si, el gran señor Sesshomaru lo perdió todo, la perdió a ella ¿Que ganaba con su orgullo? Solo la soledad, nuevamente estaría solo...

**Continuara...**

* * *

Hola chicas, bueno aqui les regale un momentico de pasion por parte de Sesshomaru, espero que les haya gustado pero no se me inquieten porque no termino, en algun momento tal vez lo haga . Espero que no se me enojen por esa decision que tomo Sesshomaru de alejar a Rin nuevamente, es algo necesario y sobre todo para aquellas que desean que Rin recupere la memoria, lo cual sera muy pronto...

Bueno gracias como siempre a todas por sus reviews

LadyJ07


	7. Tristeza: El Retorno de los Recuerdos

"_No puedo permitir que te alejes de él, nunca pensé que Sesshomaru te dejaría ir, entonces para que regreses volverán a ti tus valiosos recuerdos, haré que recuerdes tu pasado porque es necesario...vuelve, vuelve junto a tu amo" _

_Tristeza..._a pesar de todo eso era lo que sentía, tanto había buscado su libertad y ahora que la tenía no se sentía feliz... Que ironía! No podía negar que en aquel momento había olvidado que el era un Youkai y que había disfrutado sus caricias, no tenia una explicación pero si él no la hubiera marcado posiblemente se habría entregado a él y al haberlo hecho habría renunciado a su especie por unirse a algo que estaba prohibido, algo que estaba en contra de las leyes humanas.

Cuando se despidió de Akira, la vio llorar ¿Por que lloraba? aun seguía sin entenderlo, hasta Yaken que la molesto por una semana completa diciéndole "mocosa" se le cristalizaron los ojos...Youkais llorando por ella; realmente había vivido otro mundo, uno que nunca imagino y no podría olvidarlo por mas que quisiera, estaría en sus recuerdos, estaría en la marca que llevaba.

Kyoji la había acompañado hasta los limites de la tierra del Este y ahora sus pasos estaban en dirección a su aldea, hacia el Oeste, llevaba ya dos días caminando y estaba ya cerca, podía ver el humo de las cabañas salir por las chimeneas, eso significaba entonces que aquel día cuando Sesshomaru la rapto algunos tuvieron la dicha de sobrevivir.

-Sesshomaru-pareció pronunciarlo como si fuera la última vez. No lo vio a los ojos desde aquel incidente y muy a su pesar hubiera querido hacerlo por ultima vez ¿Es que no podría sacárselo de la mente? se pregunto algo molesta, ya llevaba dos días en libertad y en lo único que podía pensar era en él

_"Recuerdos, es hora de dejar de retenerlos para ti, retener tu pasado ya no me es necesario"_

-"_Señor Sesshomaru?"- _aquella voz resonó en su mente, era la suya y Rin se detuvo empezando a ver imágenes de repente..._los recuerdos_...estaba recordando cuando era niña, y él estaba junto a ella, eso significaba entonces que...abrió sus ojos color esmeralda desmesuradamente... ya lo conocía

_-¿Que sucede Rin?_ -pregunto serio como siempre mientras la vio caminar a una tumba hecha por humanos, algunas flores amarillas estaban puestas en ellas y Rin se agacho a mirarlas

-_Si algún día Rin muere, podría usted por favor no olvidarse de mi_-toco la lapida y Sesshomaru no pudo evitar mirarla por primera vez sorprendido, le estaba diciendo que la fuera a visitar en caso de que muriera como tenían por costumbre hacer los humanos, visitar a sus muertos

-_Que favor mas incoherente_-respondió mirando a otra dirección, volviendo a su misma expresión friolenta pero una sonrisa se esbozo en los labios de la pequeña porque sabia que si eso sucedía su amo si lo haría

---------

-_Akira ¿esta mal lo que estoy sintiendo?-_vio a su nana a través del espejo mientras esta continuaba penándole de una manera paciente su largo cabello ébano

-_Claro que no mi niña-_ se detuvo por unos segundos para verla- _es natural que te sientas así, al final eres una mujer y algún día tenia que suceder-_ prosiguió peinándola

-_Aun así aunque lo Ame, mi Amo jamás lo hará ¿verdad?_-Bajo su mirada y su rostro denoto tristeza- _soy una simple humana y mi amo odia a los humanos-_

-_Pero no a ti Rin, para el amo tú eres diferente_ - concluyo Akira, porque eso era verdad aunque su amo aun no se decidiera a aceptar la realidad de sus sentimientos

--------

-_Amo no debió hacerlo, solo era un capricho de Rin_- Se voltio a verlo anonadada

_-¿Te gusta?- _pregunto entre cortante, solo quería saber si sus sirvientes había hecho un buen trabajo y si le era a ella de su agrado

-_Claro que si mi amo, Rin esta feliz de que usted le haya regalo este jardín_- se agacho cortando una flor, su amo había mandado a traer muchas flores de diferentes espécimen solo para ella, le había regalado una porción de tierra al lado Este de su castillo donde podría cultivar mas flores (n/a: este jardín no es el mismo que Rin vio en el castillo cuando fue traída de vuelta por Sesshomaru)

--------

Y los recuerdos en su mente empezaron a fluir con lo hace un rio continuamente, recordando todo su pasado, entendiendo quien era el Youkai "blanco" como lo llamo, entendiendo que el era su "amo" su "señor" y ahora comprendió la razón porque aquel día la había abandonado

-_Mi señor_ Sesshomaru-dijo perdida en sus pensamientos viendo a un punto fijo

-¿Rin?- fue interrumpida por una voz sorprendida quien no creía de verla ahí- Rin estas viva- corrió Hakury al verla a cierta distancia hasta llegar a ella y abrazarla fuertemente- has vuelto-esbozo una gran sonrisa. El quien precisamente hoy había decidió encaminarse a las tierras del Este para rescatarla de aquel Youkai.

-Hakury-musito ella al confirmar que él si estaba con vida tal como se lo había dicho su amo pero aun así se sentía confundida al saber ahora quien era ella, al ver que estaba en una aldea de exterminadores, una aldea que hacia todo lo posible de matar a la raza que pertenecía su amo...los youkais

Mientras caminaban de regreso Rin pudo notar que algunos de las personas que habían sobrevivido la miraban sorprendidos, se les hacia increíble y sorprendente que ella hubiera podido escapar de ese youkai y se alegraban por ello. Mizuki no pudo contener las lagrimas de alegría al abrazarla y saber que su amiga continuaba con vida. Finalmente entro en la cabaña de Hakury para que ambos hablaran privadamente:

-¿Y tu padre Hakury?-pregunto Rin algo desconcertada al no verlo y se inquieto un poco de solo pensar que su amo aquel día lo hubiera matado

-Lo hallaron muerto en el bosque, al parecer algún Youkai lo ataco cuando estaba indefenso-entristeció de inmediato al hacer ese comentario y recordar la perdida de su padre

-Lo siento-pronuncio algo triste Rin, a pesar de todo Ryu se había encargado de aceptarla y cuidarla durante cinco años en su aldea, aunque sintió una gran tranquilidad al saber que su amo no había sido el culpable de aquella muerte.

-Esta bien-replico Hakury volviendo a cambiar su semblante-lo único que me ha devuelto la felicidad es verte viva y de regreso-

-Hakury-miro hacia las tablillas que formaban el suelo de aquella cabaña para esquivar la mirada profunda que le daba él-debo confesar que al principio venia con esa intención-Hakury la miro frunciendo el rostro-pero lo recordé todo, recordé a quien pertenezco y es por eso que he decidido regresar con él-

-¿Con él? -pregunto confundido al no comprender a quien se estaba refiriendo

-Con mi amo-subió su rostro para confrontar su mirada-El youkai que ataco esta aldea es mi amo, él vino por mi porque yo viví con él durante mucho tiempo- de solo recordar que su amo había vuelto por ella a pesar de que habían pasado varios años y tal vez intuyendo que no recordaba nada le alegraba el corazón

-Eso no es verdad-contesto con voz fuerte Hakury-dime que te hizo ese maldito youkai para que digas esas mentiras-la tomo por los hombros fuertemente zarandeándola un poco-tu no pudiste haber vivido con el porque los youkais y los humanos no viven juntos-

-Eso es mentira-se separo con fuerza del agarre de Hakury-todo lo que aprendí aquí es mentira-volvió a repetir mas segura que nunca-yo viví junto a mi amo desde que tenia siete años en su castillo, junto a él, el señor Yaken , Akira, Kyoji y muchos mas youkais-Hakury no pudo evitar mirarla incrédulo, eso no era posible.

-Entonces ¿Por que el te abandono?-Rin sintió una punzada en su corazón al solo recordar aquel momento- dime entonces ¿por que te encontramos tirada en el bosque? fue porque el te abandono-tenia que convencerla, si aquel youkai la había abandonado seguramente era porque se había dado cuenta que una humana como ella no podía seguir a su lado.

-Tienes razón-lo acepto- pero mi amo lo hizo por una razón que le era de importancia para él y ahora la entiendo-

-Sea la razón que tuviera te abandono-apretó los puños de sus manos con fuerza. Ese brillo en los ojos de Rin cada vez que hablaba de aquel Youkai se hacia intenso, un brillo que jamás le fue dado a él-¿Y aun así quieres volver? -le reprocho

-Tengo que hacerlo- Hakury no entendería las razones que la impulsaban a volver. Le dio la espalda para dejar desnudo su hombro derecho mostrándole la marca de posesión, Hakury abrió sus ojos incrédulo ante lo que veía-no solo por esta marca, es porque si estoy alejada de él no podría vivir...mi vida le pertenece desde el día que me revivió-Hakury no entendió estas ultimas palabras, palabras a las cuales Rin se refería el día que murió por aquellos lobos y su amo la revivió para darle una segunda oportunidad, otra oportunidad para vivir junto con el- Se feliz Hakury-dijo finalmente como despedida saliendo de aquella cabaña, tenia que regresar con su amo Sesshomaru para que le explicara el verdadero significado de esa marca, porque sabia ahora que él jamás la marcaría de esa forma, para verla inferiormente que a un animal o esclava a quien le pertenecía su vida porque desde antes _su vida _ya le pertenecía a él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Quien soy?-se pregunto Sesshomaru por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo recostado en un tronco de un árbol descansando, lejos de su tierra, el Este... lejos de donde ella seguramente estaba, el Oeste. No quería estar en su castillo donde cada lugar y rincón le recordaba a ella...-no lo se-...se confeso. Ahora sentía que el Sesshomaru de hace mucho tiempo estaba dejando de existir, se había hecho débil, lleno de sentimientos ¿incomprensibles? no, no lo eran ahora y por eso el "Amor" lo estaba viendo desde un punto diferente, un sentimiento que le estaba enseñando la infelicidad. Le molestaba sentirse así, sentir que la había perdido, que esta vez ella no volvería, que todos los años cuando ella estuvo con él, los había desperdiciado de una manera tonta si al final de cuentas hizo lo mismo que su padre, si al final no había podido luchar mas en contra de si mismo perdiendo aquella guerra...

-¿Kyoji has visto al Amo?-se acerco al viejo Youkai que se encontraba en el jardín principal

-Salio muy temprano desde esta mañana y no ha vuelto aun-la miro negando con la cabeza-hace cuatro días que hace lo mismo

-Al parecer esta vez se le ha hecho más difícil la partida de mi niña-suspiro algo consternada. Esta vez su amo estaba peor que hace cinco años, mas molesto y solitario- y lo peor de todo es que esta vez la perdió para siempre-ambos de repente se quedaron viendose el uno al otro como si el aroma que estaban olfateando repentinamente fuera un error.

Ya era hora de regresar aunque era medio día, pero ya por tres días, cuatro con hoy estaba huyendo a una realidad..._huyendo..._que patético, él lo estaba haciendo como un Youkai débil. Jamás le había temido a ningún enemigo y ninguno de ellos le produjo esa sensación...solo ella, una humana. Siempre creyó que los humanos eran seres débiles, que ninguno absolutamente ninguno le haría daño tal, pero que equivocado estaba porque la raza que creyó inferior y débil le estaba produciendo un gran dolor...no con sangre, no con heridas, pero si con el corazón...maldito órgano, producto de sentimientos...¿Por que los youkais tenían que tenerlo? eso no mas debió ser creado para los humanos..._humanos_...-Rin-Gruño furioso al pronunciar su nombre, cuatro días y seguía en sus pensamientos mas profundamente que hace cinco años cuando paso por la misma situación, pero tal vez una de las razones se debía a que había realizado algo mas con ella fuera de sus limites...tocarla y sentir su piel..._piel_...aun lo tenia tan fresco en sus recuerdos como si lo estuviera viviendo en ese mismo instante

-En el clan de mi amo aquella marca simboliza pertenencia es verdad-la miro de reojo rápidamente y pudo notar lo atenta que se hallaba ante su explicación-pero si lo notaste la marca fue echa con dos líneas y no con cuatro-ella asintió ante tal confirmación-eso hace una gran diferencia, algo que los humanos no saben, porque aquella marca significa que al pertenecer a mi amo, el te protegería siempre, llegaría a matar al que te lastimara y a toda la descendía de aquel que lo hiciera...-Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿Su amo mataría por ella?-además de que muestra lo importante y valiosa que eres para el-ambas se detuvieron al llegar al ala Este del castillo-antes no lo había hecho porque no era necesario, era algo que no necesitabas porque estabas a su lado y tu de alguna manera ya lo sabias, pero al ver que querías huir de él y que no recordabas nada, te marco de esa manera como símbolo de protección ante los demás Youkais-

-Pero pudo haberlo hecho el día que me abandono-Rin vio como el viento mecía las hermosas flores de _su_ jardín

-Es verdad, pero si lo hubiera hecho en aquel entonces habría tenido que reconocer que también sentía algo por ti y creo que no se sentía preparado aun para eso-Rin se sonrojo totalmente-pero esta vez fue diferente porque estoy segura que sintió que te perdía, jamás se imagino eso, todo le salio tan opuesto a lo que el planeo-sonrió

-Le diré la verdad nana-Akira la miro sorprendida. Su niña le diría la verdad a su amo acerca de sus sentimientos -cueste lo que me cueste se lo diré-concluyo segura de si misma

Sesshomaru se bajo de Ah-Un y al hacerlo sintió el aroma de flores silvestres..._no_...eran las flores que estaban en el jardín...por eso odiaba estar en el castillo estaba llegando y de nuevo cualquier cosa le hacia pensar en ella. Se disponía a entrar pero aquel aroma que era llevado por el viento no venia del jardín principal donde estaban aquellas flores, ese olor venia del jardín del ala Este y allí no se había plantado esas flores, entonces ¿Como era posible que...? camino con prontitud, seguramente cuando llegara vería alguna estupida ilusión como llego a tener hace años cuando el la alejo...y allí estaba su ilusión arrodillada apreciando la diversidad de las flores que se hallaban allí. El corazón de Rin empezó a latir rapidamente, lo sabia su amo estaba observándola, era algo que adquirió con lo años, una habilidad que le era grata. Se levanto y el viento pareció soplar fuerte y calidamente meciendo sus cabellos hacia una misma dirección mientras lo sintió caminar lentamente hasta hacerse a un lado.

-Bonito jardín-musito dulcemente, aun no quería decirle a su amo que lo había recordado-es mas hermoso que el que se encuentra en la entrada principal-

-Así ordene que lo mantuvieran-respondo Sesshomaru en un tono entrañablemente apacible y bajo. Su corazón aquel órgano que decía odiar, había reaccionado produciéndole cargas eléctricas recorriendo por su sangre youkai al darse cuenta que ella no era una ilusión, que ella había vuelto ¿Por que?¿Seria por el significado de aquella marca que él le dio y ella lo asimilaba erroneamente? quería preguntarlo pero no, no debía demostrarle que estaba feliz..._si feliz_... así se llamaba el sentimiento que sentía en este momento de verla de nuevo aunque no lo expresara

-¿Para usted?-¿Por que preguntar algo a lo cual ya sabia la respuesta? porque necesitaba y quería saber que pensaba de ella, tal vez lo haría porque supuestamente ella no recordaba nada y así no se sentiría tan intimidado, aunque eso tampoco le quitaba la idea de que le diera una respuesta simple y entre cortante.

-No-una respuesta simple, pero sintió la necesidad de decir mas al verla de reojo, se encontraba tan bella, belleza que manifestaba naturalmente como las flores de aquel jardín- lo mande a construir para alguien-

-¿Para la misma persona a la cual le pertenece Ah-Un, y que vivió en la misma habitación a la cual usted me llevo?-tenia el impulso de verlo pero tenia miedo..._miedo_...de ver su expresión, que tal vez al ver a travez de sus ojos no encontrara la respuesta que quería

-Si-salio aquella afirmación por un impulso y no se sorprendió de que ella supusiera que alguien había vivido en aquella habitación porque todas las cosas que le pertenecieron a ella estaban intactas tal como las había dejado aquel día

-¿Era importante para usted esa persona?-se atrevió a hacer la pregunta mas importante de toda esta conversación y decidió mirarlo, oh kami cuanto había extrañado esos ojos, tan hermosos, tan únicos esperando a obtener la respuesta a aquella pregunta fundamental, sintiendo que el tiempo se hacia lento, que todo a su alrededor no era importante, no lo era, solo el...una respuesta que quería obtener no por medio de una marca.

Sesshomaru sintió perderse en esos esmeralda, verde intenso y brillante, cuanto había extrañado esa mirada...mirada que tenían una expresión diferente-...Si...- respondio y Rin pudo ver mas allá de sus ojos encontrando una respuesta mas especifica de aquella simple respuesta que le dio- sin embargo fue tarde para cuando lo supe, cuando lo entendí-concluyo

-Aun no es tarde, nunca lo es-empezó a alzar su mano-siempre hay otra oportunidad...amo-y toco nuevamente su rostro mientras Sesshomaru quedo inmóvil ante lo que escucho..._amo_...ese tono de voz que había empleado era el mismo que _su _Rin antes utilizaba con él- debo confesarle que muchos años atrás empecé a verlo de otra manera, si, yo Rin empecé a ver a mi amo, no solo como el youkai que me cuidaba, el que me rescataba o el que me regreso la vida-bajo su mano nuevamente igual que su rostro-...aparecieron los sentimientos y nació el Amor hacia mi señor...-Sesshomaru pudo oler el agua salina producto de sus lagrimas silenciosas ¿Que debía decir?¿Como responder a algo que era nuevo para el?-se que mi amo pensara que es irreprochable esto pero es algo que no puedo evitar...lo amo y lo amare por siempre...y si mi señor Sesshomaru no acepta estos sentimientos que tengo me iré cuando mi señor quiera- el silencio se produjo ante aquellas palabras, palabras de amor ¿Que responder? se pregunto de nuevo...-solo déme una respuesta y yo la aceptare-

**Continuara...**

* * *

Hola chicas: 

Bueno por fin Rin recordo a Sesshomaru. El primer recuerdo que tuvo Rin, lo saque del episodio 162, me encanto ese capitulo porque Rin le hace esa pregunta a Sesshomaru y el la mira sorprendido cambiando su rostro inmediatamente dandole aquella respuesta, sin embargo en ese capitulo se mostro a un Sesshomaru algo diferente.

Bueno me queda decirles que ya falta muy poco para el final y pues les prometo (y espero) que el siguiente capitulo les guste porque va hacer muy especial.

Para "vale" quien me hizo la pregunta a que huelen las flores silvestres, creo que es algo que no puede explicar y en cuanto al color de ojos de Sesshomaru, no niego que el color rojizo me encanta, siento que ese auto control que se pone lo pierde por completo llevandolo al limite demostrando que no siempre todo sale como se lo propone produciendole un estado de desesperacion, pero eso si me gusta verlo asi de momenticos porque sus ambar no los cambio por nada

Hasta la proxima actualizacion, besos

LadyJ07


	8. Oportunidad: Entrega al Amor

_Oportunidad..._una tercera oportunidad para alejarla de el, una oportunidad para amarla, el silencio se hizo inminente pero ninguna palabra salio por parte de Sesshomaru. Rin alzo su miraba, aun tenia los rastros de sus lagrimas productos por aquella confesion, si, sentia un gran alivio haber dicho lo que sentia y lo que habia ocultado por años, ahora solo era cuestion que él tomara la ultima decision, aunque a medida que seguia viendo a travez de sus ojos ambar temia lo peor, lo sabia, el jamas le permitira amarlo, no le daria la _oportunidad_ de que ella, una humana se acercara a él; pero entonces ¿Por que aquel dia en el bosque la beso y permitio que ella lo hiciera? tal vez porque no era él, ahora que lo recordaba era su instinto, sus ojos estaban rojizos, pero aquellas palabras..._mia, eres mia_...aun la hacian estremecerse, habia sonado tan posesivas y si, era verdad que le pertenecia a él, pero su tono de voz se escucho tan diferente, con ¿Celos? su amo habia sentido ¿Celos?

-¿Amo Sesshomaru?-trato de llamar su atencion, él parecia observarla fijamente pero no expresaba nada, ningun movimiento en su cuerpo o rostro para poder decifrar lo que estaba pensando en ese momento

-Ve a tu habitacion-fue lo unico que escucho como respuesta, si, se lo imagino no la echaria de su castillo pero eso tampoco significaria que le permitiria amarlo como ella queria. Ahora la verguenza se apodero de Rin ¿Como podria verlo de nuevo a la cara?

-Como ordene mi amo-se inclino a él, evitando verlo de nuevo. Era verdad que habia dicho lo que sentia pero no se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias, se retiro lentamente directo a su habitacion, de vuelta a la vida que siempre ella habia escogido.

Su vida estaba puesta en una balanza, entre lo correcto y lo que no lo era. Ya habia traspazado varias reglas que se habia impuesto, el nunca acercarse a Rin, el nunca sentir deseos, pasion, alegria, tristeza, celos y... _Amor_. Todos estos sentimientos que nunca habia sentido hacia una sola persona, que siempre habia controlado y mantenido a margen habian explotado dentro de su ser para salir sin control dejandolo a él en confusion. Rin ahora le habia dicho lo que alguna vez deseo, que lo amaba ¿Y entonces? no sabia que hacer ¿Como no saberlo? si la habia extrañado por cinco años, la habia buscado, cada amanecer sin su voz fue una tortura para él, siempre creando visiones desde la ventana de su habitacion hacia los jardines creyendola ver feliz cortando su flores..._su olor..._por eso tenia flores silvestres en su cuarto desde que la abandono para recordarla, porque al darse cuenta que ella estaba lejos de él, se le hizo agobiante y sufrible...noches enteras de pie en la habitacion de ella aspirando su fragancia, tocando sus cosas, el lugar donde dormia...todo por ella, si por una humana, temiendo a enamorarse para no ser debil, cuando ya lo era.

-Amor...me has hecho completamente debil al final perdiendo contra la guerra que tantos años luche conmigo mismo- aun asi Sesshomaru sentia los deseos de hacerlo_...de amar._..de conocer que era completamente ese sentimiento que lo hacia debil..._de amarla_...una sola vez, solo una aunque quebrantara totalmente con esa regla que a su manera seguia intacta y que casi habia roto aquel dia en el bosque.

Rin se miro al espejo y arranco aquella garra que colgaba de su cuello. Que tonta fue al creer que eso pertenecio a su pasado, ahora que recordaba todo, ella jamas tuvo eso, aunque no se explicaba como lo obtuvo porque supuestamente ya lo traia puesto cuando desperto en la aldea de Hakury. Recordaba todo hasta el dia en que su amo la abandono, cuando camino directo aquella aldea de humanos, de su misma especie, al final eso era lo que su amo queria, pero cuando se adentro al bosque que tenia que pasar para llegar aquel lugar, los recuerdos se hacian borrosos, vagos; deteniendose alli y saltandose esa parte de su vida.

-Ya no importa-lo puso a un lado de donde reposaban algunos adornos y cepillos para el cabello, despues veria que haria con el; por ahora no tenia cabeza para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su amo. Se recosto en el futon, se sentia tan cansada, habia caminado dos dias de vuelta al castillo y dormir a la interperie cuando ahy muchos Youkais rondando por una presa para alimentarse no era nada reconfortante y mas si no estaba su amo para velar su sueño y protegerla como siempre lo hizo..._Su amo_...sabia que él le daria una respuesta y tendria que aceptarla aunque no le gustara; seguramente seria asi, le prohibiria esos sentimientos que tenia hacia el diciendole que eran productos de debilidad ¿Pero como borrar algo que tienes tan aferrado a tu corazon? imposible de hacerlo pero tendria que hacerle creer a su amo que lo haria para que el estuviera mas tranquilo y ante aquel pensamiento no pudo evitar llorar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En sus sueños veia como un viento calido parecia abrazarla jugando con su cabello elevandolo y haciendolo danzar, le gustaba sentir esa sensacion de paz y tranquilidad. Dio algunos pasos mas para ver como la flores del jardin que su amo le habia regalado crecian cada dia mas hermosas, tal vez debido a que cada una de ella fue plantada pensando en él, en aquel amor imposible que siempre tuvo escondido hacia su amo, amor que ya habia sido descubierto pero como siempre lo penso no tenia esperanza alguna de realizarse. Su corazon repentinamete empezo con ese ritmo acelerado que solo provocaba cuando él estaba cerca, y se giro para verlo alli de pie a alguna distancia observandola fijamente como siempre lo hacia poniendola algo nerviosa. El vestia su Haori y Hamaka blanca como cuando era niña y el viento se atrevio y aventuro a mecer aquellos cabellos blancos, Rin bajo su mirada..._si ella fuera como el viento_... Sesshomaru camino lentamente hasta acercarse a ella, habia algo extraño en su amo, era la manera como la veia, sus ojos tenian un brillo diferente y profundo que la hizo temblar, finalmente llego a ella y Rin subio su rostro cuando su amo poso sus manos en sus hombros sin quitar su mirada ante aquellos esmeralda, entonces su respiracion empezo a hacerse entre cortada, le faltaba el aire ante aquel acercamiento.

-Rin-su voz sono tan suave; lo vio acariciar su rostro de una manera paciente y todo su cuerpo se estremecio ante aquel contacto, toco sus labios para luego inclinarse a ella quien no pudo evitar mirar sorprendida ante lo que su amo estaba apunto de hacer...¿hacer?...ya lo estaba realizando la estaba besando pero no como aquella vez en el bosque esta vez era...

Abrio sus ojos precipitadamente quedando sentada en su futon, sintiendo los labios humedos, su corazon alterado y temblando por un simple sueño, tan fuerte eran sus deseos y amor que se reflejaban en ellos, se llevo su mano a su pecho para sentir aquellas palpitaciones producidas por su corazon-Mi señor si tan solo me dajara amarlo-susurro deseando mas que nunca que eso le fuera concedido

-Entonces enseñame, enseñame amarte, enseñame cuan debil puedo ser por Amor-Rin se quedo unos instantes inmovil ante aquellas palabras que habia escuchado, palabras dichas por la inconfundible voz de su amo; miro lentamente hacia su lado derecho y lo vio de pie al lado de su ventana...Sesshomaru, su tono de voz sono igual a la de su sueño o ¿Este tambien lo era? fruncio su rostro tratando de que la imagen de su amo se desvaneciera pero no sucedio pues lo vio caminar hasta acercarse a ella y sentarse a su lado.

De nuevo pudo sentir que su amo le proporcionaba la misma mirada de su sueño y aun seguia creyendo que lo que estaba sucediendo era producto de eso. De pronto vio a Sesshomaru levantar su mano para tocar su rostro, recorriendolo con su dedo indice y evitando lastimarla con su garra aquella piel suave y sensible entrelazando sus dedos en la suavidad de su cabello, deslizandose lentamente en ellos, mantenia su vista fija en ella, observando una expresion de sorpresa por parte de Rin que no podia articular palabra alguna al darse cuenta de que lo que estaba sintiendo era real...su amo estaba ahi con ella. El bajo su mirada hasta sus labios deseando besarlos nuevamente como hace unos momentos mientras ella dormia, solo que ahora estaba seguro que ella le corresponderia, se acerco lentamente hasta tomarlos con cierta vehemencia, como si fuera la ultima vez, solo que a diferencia de aquel dia en el bosque, no era de una forma salvaje porque no era su instinto quien actuaba, era él.

Rin sintio como la lengua de su amo se introducia en su boca para profundisar aquel beso, nuevamente una sensacion agradable se produjo en la parte baja de su pecho, al deleitarse con el sabor de su amo, al igual que él con el de ella. No queria preguntar nada, ni las razones del porque él estaba ahi, si esto era realidad entonces solo queria amarlo y él se lo estaba permitiendo, su corazon acelero mas su paso cuando comenzo a sentir la mano de su amo entrandose en su kimono para abrirlo y sentir una vez mas su piel contrastandose con la de ella. Sesshomaru rompio el beso y ahora abrio completamente el Kimono de Rin para vivir nuevamente la experiencia de observar tan suave y perfecta piel, sus pechos aquellos que habia tomado con rapidez..._no_...esta vez seria sin prisa, esta vez queria saber que era amar a la mujer humana que estaba en cada instante en sus pensamientos. Vio el pecho de Rin subir y bajar rapidamente y escuchar parte de su respiracion salir por su boca, mientras que tambien la vio apoyar ambas manos tras de si sobre el futon para sostenerse ante lo que el habia comenzado a experimentar, sucionar y besar uno de sus senos delicadamente, mientras que su otra mano se encargaba de frotar el otro que estaba libre produciendo sensaciones placentera entre ambos.

Se sentia extrañablemente agradable lo que estaba haciendo, tomar con su boca aquella parte del cuerpo de Rin mientras la oia levemente suspirar, solto su pezon empezando a subir por su pecho besando cada parte de su cuerpo, embriagandose con cada parte y rincon de su piel hasta llegar nuevamente a sus labios ejerciendo fuerza y empujandola hacia atras logrando que ella se recostara completamente en el futon continuando con aquel beso que cada vez mas se hacia extenso y profundo. Despues de algunos minutos el se volvio a inclinar hacia atras mientras seguia contemplando la mitad de la desnudez de Rin, una desnudez de la cual ya se habia deleitado pero esta vez podria tomarse todo el tiempo necesario para detallar cada parte, como lo estaba haciendo gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana de aquella habitacion, como aquellos ojos esmeralda brillaban con intensidad, llenos de amor que le decian que él era amado y _amar_ eso era lo que el queria tambien aprender y demostrarle a ella.

Abrio su haori hasta dejar descubierto su formado pecho y Rin inmediatamente volteo a mirar a otro lado totalmente ruborizada ante aquello, esta viendo por primera vez a su amo descubierto, sintiendose nerviosa, aunque penso que si ella estaba desnuda la mitad de su cuerpo su amo queria mantener la igualdad. Sesshomaru tomo una de aquellas manos delicadas llevandosela hasta su pecho, instandola a tocarlo, Rin lo hizo pero retiro su mano rapidamente como si estuviera tocando algo prohibido, pero él nuevamente la llevo al mismo lugar y ella se atrevio a mirarlo, descubriendo nuevas senciones bajando por su pecho con total suavidad, para llevar ahora ambas manos y tocar aquella piel que siempre añoro, notando con algo de curiosidad como su amo parecia disfrutar de eso, mientras algunos mechones de Sesshomaru caian por encima de su rostro y el largo de este tocaba tambien el cuerpo de Rin como lo hacian sus manos en el cuerpo de él

La fluides de la su sangre Youkai empezo a recorrer por todo su cuerpo trayendole consigo placer, el calor de su cuerpo comenzaba a hacerse inminente y la presion de su miembro se estaba haciendo cada vez mas fuerte reclamando salir de su hamaka para tomarla. Termino de retirar todo el Kimono de ella, si, alli estaba ante sus ojos completamente desnudo aquel cuerpo perfecto, intacto, esperando solo por él, para ser tomado solo por Sesshomaru, su piel clara, su cabello reposando esparcido en el futon y sus mejillas sonrojadas mirandolo con verguenza ante la mirada insistente de él, todo ese magnifica vision lo impulsaron a besarla pero esta vez con mas pasion utilizando su lengua dentro de la ella, sacandole suspiros algo ahogados, la excitacion ya presente, hacia que perdiera ese toque de delicadeza que esta utilizando, pero no de una manera brusca como la habia utilizado antes pues queria que ella tambien disfrutara de aquellos besos y que sintiera con cada uno de ellos las diferentes maneras de besar..._aprender_...Rin lo hacia bastante rapido, en eso siempre fue muy buena y se lo estaba demostrando con esa vehemencia que estaba utilizando con el beso que le estaba correspondiendo.

Sin embargo Sesshomaru estaba ayudando con ese beso a que se acostumbrara a él, al roce de su piel con el suyo ademas de empezar a bajar parte de su hamaka sin que ella lo notara, porque si tan solo ver parte de su pecho desnudo le habia causado algo de nerviosismo ¿como seria verlo completamente desnudo?.

Rin acaraciaba ahora su espalda aferrando sus uñas en él mientras sentia que su amo la continauba besando pero sus manos no estaban acariciando su cuerpo, sentia que el hacia algunos movimientos en la parte baja de su cuerpo pero aun no se atrevia a mirar, presintiendo que él tambien se estaba despojando de algo para seguir con aquella igualdad que el se habia propuesto en mantener y seguir.

De pronto las manos de su amo volvieron a acariciar sus caderas y a subir por estas de una manera lenta pero cuando el pego mucho mas su cuerpo con el de Rin, ella sintio algo extraño rozar su parte intima, algo que no le fue desagradable y que al contrario le producia cargar electricas recorriendo todo su cuerpo de una manera excitante¿Que era? Rompio el beso que mantenia con su amo y levanto la mitad de su cuerpo para mirar hacia abajo pues la curiosidad se volvio insistente haciendo que Seshomaru se hiciera un poco de lado. A pesar de que la visibilidad no era mucha no pudo evitar mirar con sorpresa ante lo que veia. En la aldea era algo comun que se hablara de eso, y mas cuando ella estuvo apunto de casarse, pero el miembro de su amo, completamente erecto y de un gran grosor era de un tamaño que jamas imagino, el cual seguia chocando contra su cuerpo, mientras la respiracion de él se hacia mas pesada, como si estuviera esperando por terminar algo que le urguia. Sesshomaru la miro pero ella mantenia su vista hacia "abajo", si, todo completamente nuevo para ella¿Se habia vuelto comprensible? en otras circunstancia no estaria esperando que ella satisfaciera sus dudas o curiosidades, pero era su Rin y por ella habia cambiado completamente, _solo ante ella._

La curiosidad, la llevo a extender su mano, tenia de deseos de tocar aquello, de saber que se sentia y lo hizo apretando con algo de fuerza soltando un pequeño gruñido por parte de su amo, pero no lo solto pues noto que no era de dolor era de placer. Se sentia duro y caliente incluso podia sentia como la sangre acumulada alli hacia palpitar aquello, continuo deslizando su mano y su amo parecia respirar mas rapidamente y gruñiendo mas ante lo que hacia hasta que finalmente lo solto volviendo a mirar, el habia cerrado sus ojos ante la sensacion que ella sin saberlo le habia producido, los volvio abrir acercandose a su rostro mirando a aquellos traviesos esmeralda, siempre supo que su Rin fue curiosa, demaciado para su gusto.

Volvio a besarla preparandola para lo que venia, con sumo cuidado introdujo uno de sus dedos en su intimidad tratando de no causarle daño con su garra. La sensacion de sentir algo extraño dentro de su cuerpo la asusto un poco, pero aunque fuera algo que sintiera por primera vez le era placentero, fuera lo que estaba haciendo su amo, la estaba llevando a arquear su cuerpo, permitiendo que un calor interno cubriera todo su ser, que esa sensacion escapara dificultosamente por sus labios en forma de gemidos que seguian siendo acallados por los besos de Sesshomaru hasta que por fin el sintio su humedad dispuesto a introducirse en ella.

Se alzo un poco para hacerlo mientras ella inconsientemente se abria mas a él arqueando mas su espalda, se adentro lentamente hasta encontrarse con aquella barrera que pronto seria rota para indicar que ella era completamente suya. Al intentarlo hacerlo un gemido de dolor se escucho, lo sabia, le doleria, pero la presion de su miembro por finalizar con aquello se estaba haciendo mucho mas incontrolable, empujo con mayor presion, mientras que Rin se aferraba con mas fuerza a la espalda de su amo ante el dolor del cual era producto, respirando desesperadamente ante la pequeña agonia sentida.

Sesshomaru poso ambas manos en sus caderas para impulsarse y finalizar con lo que ella estaba sintiendo, no queria lastimarla pero no podia contenerse mas queria sentirla dentro de si. Finalmente paso completamente empezando a moverse en un ritmo constantemente, entonces aquel dolor vivido por Rin fue convirtiendose poco a poco en placer mucho mas de lo que habia sentido hace momentos atras con sus carias y roces acompañando a su amo en aquellos movimientos de vaiven que le producian descargas de enegia recorriendo su espalda, ante el continuo movimiento ambos cuerpos empezaron a sudar, mesclandose ambos ante el roce costante seguido de besos, del aliento chocando entre ambos haciendose insuficiente para salir por sus bocas.

Acelero mas su ritmo, se acercaba la terminacion de aquel acto, pero queria esperar por ella, para que tambien disfrutara de ese momento culminante entrando con mas fuerza, queria llegar tan profundo para sentir que ambos eran una solo cuerpo, para sentir que tanto él un Youkai y ella una Humana, si era posible la union, que no importaba lo que el mundo de afuera dijiera, las prohibiciones del amor entre dos diferente razas, era posible, sentirse amado y el poder amar...lo sabia ahora. La vio completamente sudorosa, algunas ebras de su cabello insistian en pegarse en su rostro ante el movimiento, mantenia sus ojos cerrados sintiendo aquel acto llamado amor, lo estaba sintiendo, tanto como el a ella, cada vez que se adentraba. Sintio finalmente que ella habia llegado aquel momento especifico que él esperaba y el solto todo su ser esparciendose dentro de ella, Rin sintio todo aquel liquido calido llenarla de una manera agradable y unica sintiendo que perdia los sentidos al igual que su amo quien se recosto en su pecho tratando de respirar normalmete, terminando con lo que era llamado amor.

Se levanto un poco para salir de ella y subir su rostro para llevar a besar la curvatura de su hombro, para darla la marca que ante todos indicaria que la habia tomado

-Eres mia-clavo sus dos colmillos..._la marca de aceptacion_...era su hembra y haci finalmente lo habia aceptado, aceptado que la amaba y no se arrepentia de ello porque no queria seguir desperdiciendo mas años de su vida sin tenerla asi tan cerca a su lado y de poderla amarla todas las noches posibles. Rin no pudo evitar derrar algunas lagrimas ante el acto que estaba haciendo Sesshomaru, la estaba marcando como suya, algo que siempre deseo.

Por los dos orificos empezo a salir algo de sangre pero él se encargo de lamerlo hasta que dejo de salir aquel liquido rojo retirandose de donde habia puesto su marca, Rin lo miro y no evito poder abrazarlo fuerte no queria que su amo se fuera y la dejara sola despues de haber terminado con todo lo que habian hecho y para su sorpresa el acepto aquel afecto que le estaba dando al abrazarla tambien y permiter dejarla recostar en su pecho y velar hasta que se durmiera porque a pesar de que ya habia dormido todo el dia, el cansancio producto de lo que habian hecho se hizo patente.

**Continuara**

* * *

Hola chicas:

Primero quiero pedirle mil disculpas por la tardanza pero se me daño mi pc, la ataco un super virus y me borro todo, menos mal que soy precavida y lo ultimos capitulos de esta fic los habia guardado en un diskette, asi que no se me preocupen -

Por cierto este es el primer lemon que escribo, asi que espero haber expresado las emociones y sensaciones de una manera correcta. Ya el final se acerca, solo quedan dos capitulos restantes para un total de 10...gracias a todas nuevamente por sus reviews...**NO **se olviden de dejarme uno sobre este capitulo a ver que les parecio, acepto cualquier sugerencia u opinion!

Besos a todas

LadyJ07


	9. Debilidad: La Venganza

_" El amor, la pasion y el deseo todos unidos bajo un mismo cuerpo...Rin...creciendo y evolucionando los sentimientos en el corazon del señor del Este...Sesshomaru...haciendo que el orgullo sea olvidado, creando para Mi la oportunidad perfecta para atacarlo ahora que el Amor ha sido consumado. Ella es como una daga que ira directo al corazon de él y lo que mas has temido se hara realidad, ser Traicionado por Amor"_

_"Debilidad eres oh Sesshomaru"_

Los debiles rayos de la mañana se colaban por su venta, cayendo en su rostro como todos los dias, pero esta "mañana" era _diferente._ Habia sido amada por su amo y aun con sus ojos sin abrir podia sentir la sensacion de la segunda marca que le fue dada..._la marca de aceptacion_...la que indicaba que él la habia tomado como su hembra, su corazon rebozaba de felicidad ante aquella sensacion de satisfacion, era algo nuevo, todo lo era en si, su sueño hecho realidad. ¿Como se sentira su amo? seguramente no se lo diria, era su forma de ser y no esperaba que él cambiara repentinamente, ya habia hecho un gran esfuerzo al aceptar que se habia enamorado, y de una humana...si de ella. Tendria que verlo a los ojos, el unico espejo del alma que le decia como se sentia su amo, con lo años descubrio como desifrarlos, buscar en la profundiad de aquellos ambar una respuesta mas explicita que su comun "si" o "no". ¿Donde estaria su amo? podia sentir el espacio vacio en su futon pero aun tenia la sensacion tibia de que su cuerpo habia reposado alli no hace mucho tiempo, lo cual significaba que habia dormido toda la noche con ella, junto a ella...era feliz, si que lo era:

-_Levantate_-ordeno una voz en su mente-_es hora_-hablo como si de un secreto se tratase

-¿Hora de que?-pregunto Rin en sus pensamientos confusa¿era acaso un sueño? aquella voz varonil jamas la habia escuchado en su vida

-_Que lleves parte de mi venganza_-sono la voz en un tono frio y aspero-_hoy lo que he estado preparando por años lo llevaras tu acabo. Me ayudaras a derrotar a tu amo_-sentencio y su voz se sintio mucho mas ansiosa ante aquel pensamiento

-Jamas!-grito Rin y su voz se esparcio como un eco-nunca ayudaria a lastimar a mi amo-la voz varonil estallo en una risa continua pero tenebrosa y exasperante que produjo el miedo en Rin

-_No te lo pregunte, lo haras porque yo lo deseo_-Rin empezo a sentir que su cuerpo no reaccionaba o movia en su intento de despertar de aquella pesadilla-_si retuve los recuerdos de tu pasado y los controle a mi antojo lo mismo puedo hacer con tu cuerpo_-Rin abrio sus ojos, habian dejado su brillo, luciendo algo opacos e inexpresivos-_levantate toma lo que has cargado durante cinco años sin saber su real proposito y ve donde tu amo-_

-No!-grito en su mente Rin mientras se reincoporaba del futon sin desearlo, su cuerpo estaba siendo controlado y no podia detenerlo, tomo algo entre sus manos con fuerza y tras ponerse el kimono que uso la noche anterior salio de su habitacion la cual habia sido testigo de aquella hermosa noche inolvidable para ella y tal vez para su amo.

-Buenos dias "mocosa"-saludo Yaken al encontrarsela en los pasillos, pudo sentir la esencia de su amo impregnada en su piel confirmando lo que ya todos daban por hecho sucederia algun dia, asi que pronto tendria que dejarle de decir "mocosa" porque seguramente su amo lo castigaria al no tratarla como la señora del castillo como seguramente lo haria.

-¿Donde esta mi amo?-su voz sono sin aquella alegria que ella siempre portaba, incluso cuando perdio la memoria la mantenia, pero Yaken no detallo tanto eso-_no señor Yaken no lo diga por favor_- grito una voz en su interior, pero ni siquiera en eso tenia poder Rin, no salia palabra alguna por sus labios, no palabras que ella queria decir o gritar.

-Esta en el jardin del ala Este pero queria dejarte en claro que aunque tu y mi amo...-Yaken no alcanzo a decir mas , observo que Rin sigio su camino sin prestarle mucha atencion; apenas escucho donde se encontraba su amo Sesshomaru se fue a prisa ..._raro_...penso Yaken, ella apesar de todo siempre lo escuchaba- ahh tenia que ser humana, nunca los entendere-concluyo dando la razon a tal comportamiento grosero de su parte

¿Se acostumbraria? se sentia diferente, mucho mas que antes de eso no habia duda, pero la situacion que ahora tenia se basaba en un cambio de identidad grande en su ser, de que esta vez no se habia basado en ninguna regla que se antepuso o del pasado que no queria repetir, pero al final lo habia hecho...¿Culpable? un tanto, por lo general cuando te creas una base a seguir y la rompes te sientes asi, sobre todo si el orgullo esta de por medio. Pero era _su_ vida, podia cambiarla, tenia derecho, _ella_ le dio esa oportunidad y le estaba enseñando a hacerlo, le enseño que era el Amor y los diferentes sentimientos que se pueden descubri a base de este..._Rin..._no se arrepentia de haberla amado, era lo unico en lo que jamas se arrepentiria pero aun asi no estaba seguro si el Amor, sentimiento que ahora conocia representaba _valor_ o _debilidad _y eso lo inquietaba; era una pregunta que aun mantenia y no habia hayado respuesta ¿Algun dia lo haria?

-Mi amo-la voz de Rin lo saco de sus pensamientos-_No, por favor no_- su corazon latia desesperado al sentir que aquella persona que controlaba su cuerpo habia hallado a su amo de pie en el jardin que le habia regalado vistiendo su Haori blanco al igual que su Hakama, y en su cinto sus dos espadas: Toukijin (colmillo de demonio) representacion de lo maligno de la oscuridad y Tenseiga (colmillo sagrado) representacion de la vida, de la luz de una nueva oportunidad...asi era él, un division entre dos mundos opuestos que por muchos años continuaron batallando para ganar en su interior pero al final anoche ya se habia dado por finalizada esa guerra.

-Rin-prouncio extrañado, pudo notar rapidamente que la expresividad de sus ojos no era los mismos y algunas faciones de ella raramente mostraban inseguridad e insertidumbre, pero no pudo analizar mas o tratar de descubir esa manera diferente de verlo o de actuar pues rapidamente ella se encontraba aferrada a su pecho abrazandolo fuertemente ¿Tal vez tenia miedo de que el estuviera arrepentido? se sintio confundido ante tal actitud

-He estado esperando cinco años por esto-con su mano derecha y lo cual aferraba fuertemente le clavo la "Garra de Dragon" que siempre habia cargado en su cuello como la representacion "de su pasado" justo en la vena principal del cuello de Sesshomaru, quien al encontrarse confuso en lo que posiblemente le sucedia a Rin, sus reflejos no fueron suficientemente rapidos para detener ese inesperado ¿Ataque?. La garra seguia clavada en aquella parte y Sesshomaru inmovil vio los ojos esmeralda sin ninguna expresion, sin panico, miedo, o arrepentimiento...no era Rin de eso estaba seguro... un liquido verdoso empezo a soltarse de la garra para introducirse rapidamente por aquella vena y esparcirse en el cuerpo de Sesshomaru. La garra se desvanecio en el aire despues de haber logrado con su cometido- ¿Que se siente ser traicionado por la mujer que amas Señor Sesshomaru?¿Ser traicionado por Amor?-la voz de Rin sonaba doble en combinacion con la de aquel youkai que la estaba utilizando..._Amo, yo no queria hacerlo, no lo queria-_

-Yakori-musito tratando de mantener la calma, solo estaba utilzando a Rin..._maldito_...como se atrevia hacer algo asi y mas con ella.

-Me pregunte por muchos años cual seria la manera perfecta para acercarme a ti-el rostro de Rin mostro una sonrisa manipulada- acercarme sin que el gran señor de las tierras del Este no me matara antes de intentarlo hacer y tu mismo me distes la respuesta hace cinco años-Rin manipulada por Yakori camino alrededor de Sesshomaru sin quitar aquella sonrisa fria que mantenia mientras que él seguia cada movimiento sin moverse.-pense ¿por que alguien como tu tenias a esta humana¿Por que la abandonabas despues de tenerla tanto tiempo junto a ti? en parte me era ilogico...pero lo pude ver, ver esa mirada de miedo...de repetir los mismos pasos de tu mediocre padre-se detuvo justo a él enfrentando aquella mirada ambar por medio de los ojos esmeralda de Rin

-Estabas aquel dia alli-intento concentrarse en su verdadero enemigo, no en el cuerpo de Rin al final por ser humana le era facil para Yakori controlarla, asi que no podia atacar, la atacaria a ella

-Asi es, estaba controlando a otro humano para que no detetaras mi olor-la actitud que demostraba mediante Rin era tranquila y serena, estaba disfrutando este momento unico y esperado en toda su vida

-Borrastes los recuerdos de Rin- ahora todo empezaba a ser comprensible para Sesshomaru y logico. De igual manera Rin dentro de si se sorprendio ante la afirmacion que estaba haciendo su amo, ni siquiera él lo habia preguntado, aquel youkai se habia encargado de borrar sus recuerdos, entendiendo ahora que quiso decir cuando dijo que los habia manipulado a su antojo.

-Tuve que hacerlo para que se uniera con aquella aldea de exterminadores, para que aprendiera a utilizar las armas como el Sai o la daga, y tuviera presicion cuando las utilizara como ahora-sonrio podia ver que los efectos que estaba sufriendo Sesshomaru-ademas de esa manera no la encontrarias tan facilmente al estar en mis Tierras..._Oeste_...aumentarian tus deseos tan fuertes e incontrolables que al volverte a reecontrar con ella despues de este tiempo caerias ante aquel patetico sentimiento llamado amor, haciendote _debil_ y vulnerable como ahora, tanto que jamas imaginastes que la utilizaria a ella hasta llegar a ti-

-Maldito-Sesshomaru tension su rostro molesto he intento moverse pero vagamente pudo lograrlo sintiendo que su vista se nublaba y su cuerpo empezaba lentamente a no responderle

-Cualquier veneno no te hace daño a menos que sea introducido directamente en la vena principal de tu cuello, el unico punto debil de ustedes los Inu-youkais-intento tocarlo pero Sesshomaru detuvo la mano de Rin que estaba siendo manipulada, no permitiria que lo tocara porque no era Rin quien lo hacia-como te estas dando cuenta la sangre youkai de mi clan es tan fuerte y venenosa que tus sentidos ya no te seran tan eficientes...pronto Sesshomaru moriras tontamente por la mano de una humana...de la raza que creias debil y de esta manera habre vengando la muerte de toda mi familia al verte morir deshonrosamente_-no mi amo no puede morir- _

-¿Desonrosamente?-una sonrisa de frialdad escapo de los labios de Sesshomaru-que patetico eres, no soy yo el que esta utilizando a una humana para llevar a cabo una estupida venganza-

-Cualquier recurso es valido cuando se quiere destruir a tu enemigo Señor Sesshomaru-retiro la mano que aun seguia sosteniendo Sesshomaru en el aire con algo de fuerza

-Solo tengo que matarte para que el veneno desparesca-empuño a Toukijin pero no la desanvaino, seria una perdida de tiempo solo estaba utilizando a Rin para hablar a travez de ella

-Es verdad, pero no se si se el veneno te dara el tiempo suficiente para que llegues a mi tierras-Rin le dio la espalda-pero si lo logras ten la seguridad que te estare esperando, mientras tanto me llevare a esta humana por seguridad, es muy hermosa y podre divertirme un rato con ella para despues enviarla al infierno junto a ti-una aura rojiza envolvio el cuerpo de Rin desapareciendola al instante

-Rin-aquella garra se la habia visto puesta aquel dia en el bosque pero por detenerse a pensar en ella y sobre la marca que le habia dado no habia analizado que esa no era una garra comun , era una garra de dragones youkais, lo intuyo pero le resto importancia, por ella...Rin, si aquel maldito se atrevia a tocarla... Sesshomaru empezo a caminar hasta llegar al jardin principal, tenia que aprovechar el tiempo que aun mantenia antes de que el veneno surguiera mas efecto. Tomo al dragon de dos cabezas montando en el-Hacia el Oeste Ah-Un-el animal gruño elevandose por los aire tomando el rumbo que su amo le habia indicado

_Yakori..._Youkai Dragon perteneciente de las tierras del Oeste. Cuando pequeño precensio la muerte de toda su familia por parte de Inu-no-Taisho siendo el unico sobreviviente. Su familia ahnelaba destruir aquel Youkai por el peligro que representaba ademas de querer obtener las tierras del Este para expandir sus dominios, pero nada resulto como se planeo, muriendo todos exepto el. Ese mismo dia, juro que mataria a Inu-no-taisho ..._matarlo..._Inu-no-taisho murio bajamente por las manos de aquel humano Takemaru perdiendo su oportunidad, pero la venganza continuaba porque asi son la leyes entre youkais, acabar con toda la familia del que asesino la tuya, solo que Inuyasha no le fue de importancia por ser un hibrido e inferior, el importante era Sesshomaru al ser el primogenito, pero el era intocable, cualquiera que se acercaba a algunos metros era muerto por su latigo o espada. Duro años buscando la manera para lograrlo, para llegar al punto debil de los Inu-youkais y clavar su poderoso veneno, hasta que por fin lo encontro...aquella humana, la unica que Sesshomaru permitia estar tan cerca de él y aquel dia cuando la abandono decidio que la utilizaria para que ella llevara su venganza pues se habia dado cuenta cuan importante le era Rin para el señor de las tierras del Este.

Creo un pacto con aquel humano llamado Ryu para que la aceptara en su aldea, un pacto con un humano que no significo nada para él, si, lo habia utilizado como se lo dijo aquel dia cuando lo mato_...matar_...ahora solo faltaba asesinar a Sesshomaru con su espada, al final, él tenia razon la venganza que se habia propuesto no la llevaria totalmente a cabo por la mano de un humano, solo se lo dijo para herir su tan enorme orgullo que siempre poseia. Sabia que él llegaria, pero no siendo el intoncable Señor del Este, estaria debil y le daria a él la oportunidad perfecta para aniquilarlo

Seguia observando a Rin quien se encontraba amarrada de pies y manos de pie en una especie de poste, era hermosa y en parte podria comprender porque Sesshomaru habia cedido, pero apesar de todo era una humana...una humana que seguiria usando si le era necesario en contra de Sesshomaru.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habian pasado algunas horas, era pasado del medio dia ¿Sera que Sesshomaru no lo habia logrado? sonrio ante aquel pensamiento, aunque le hubiera gustado matarlo con su espada, por lo menos se esparceria por todos lados que el señor del Este habia muerto por la mano de una humana. Se acerco a Rin quien mantenia la cabeza cabisbaja, tenia esperanza en su amo lo lograria que él llegaria a salvarla como muchas veces lo hizo, pero lo primordial que se salvara el al matar a ese Youkai:

-Eres muy hermosa-Yakori alzo el rostro de Rin para que lo mirara y esta lo hizo con un gran resentimiento-y como tu amo creo que no llegara a salvarte como tanto deseas, jugare un rato contigo para despues mandarte a su lado, por lo menos en el infierno estaran juntos para siempre-una gran carcajada se escapo de los labios de Yakori

-Mi amo no esta muerto yo se que él vendra-volteo su cara hacia un lado para safarse de la mano de aquel Youkai que sostenia su rostro

-Confias demaciado en tu amo pero tienes razon-desenvaino la espada que colgaba de la parte de su espalda-él ya esta aqui-se giro hacia la entrada del lugar donde estaban, ahi estaba Sesshomaru, con el semblante algo palido aunque mantenia su rostro serio y molesto para demostrar otra cosa-Seshomaru no luces muy bien-menciono en tono sarcastico mientras camino hasta una distancia prudente listo para la batalla

Sesshomaru desenvaino Toukijin y la apunto hacia el, sus sentidos, fuerza y energias habian decaido en gran manera debido al veneno pero no morira asi, no lo haria. Miro a Rin quien reflejo ese brillo de esperanza y amor envueltos en la mirada que ella le propociono, la oyo musitar su nombre..._amor..._todo lo que le estaba sucediendo era por ese sentimiento, tenia la posibilidad de morir tan desonrosamente, por permitirse amarla y haber estado desprevenido ante ella porque aunque Rin solo habia sido manipulada en parte sentia que habia sido traicionado por amor, Yakori habia utilizado ese sentimiento para llegar a él y hacerlo sentir mas debil, no en cuerpo, pero si por sus acciones, por haber caido tan tontamente en aquella trampa que le puso..._amor_...entonces nunca se habia equivocado, aquel sentimiento era debilidad. Penso que solo seria debil con Rin por amarla como lo hacia, pero no, el Amor tambien te hacia debil ante los demas y eso era lo que le desagradaba y lo molestaba porque estaba ahi de pie para salvar su vida y la de ella ante un enemigo que conocia su debilidad. Pero estaba ahi para salvarla, siempre la habia protegido pero ¿que era mas importante, su vida o la de ella una simple humana?

-Souryuha- una luz entre azulada y blanca se formo desde el nacimiento de la espada de Sesshomaru en forma de electicidad hasta llegar a la punta de esta para desplegar el ataque proporcionado por Toukijin directo a Yakori quien lo esquivo facilmente debido a que este no llevaba gran fuerza ni rapidez

-¿A eso le llamas poder Sesshomaru?-alzo con su mano su espada -Gokuryuha (dragon del infierno)-grito mientras se formaba una aura roja y negra que fue directo a Sesshomaru quien intento moverse pero como lo suposo sus habilidades habian echo minimas y el ataque logro alcanzarlo produciendole varias heridas al instante

-Amo!-grito Rin al verlo de pie, con sus ojos ambar fijos en ella para caer lentamente en el suelo. Su amo habia sido vencido por un solo ataque, todo era su culpa, solo su culpa-amo-volvio a gritar llena de lagrimas

_-¿Que es el amor? sentimiento de debilidad, me hizo vulnerable y yo Sesshomaru morire tan bajamente por lo que siempre evite hacer. por amarla a ella_..-la oscuridad empezo a embargar el ambiento, todo desaparecio ante el Yakori, Rin, todo¿Estaba muriendo? nunca imagino que moriria asi- _vine por ti, para protegerte, me equivoque, la protecion no tiene que ver nada con el amor...amor maldito sentimiento me estaba llevando a la muerte..._

**Continuara...**

* * *

Hola chicas 

Bueno aqui esta el antepenultimo capitulo, y por fin en este capitulo se deja claro para aquellas que lo notaron que proposito tenia la "garra" que Rin llevaba puesta desde que comenzo esta historia .

Gracias a todas por los comentarios que me dejaron del anterior capitulo, creo que pase la prueba del lemon (jajaja) asi que como ya estamos para las finales de esta fic NO, pero NO se olviden de dejarme un Review de este, acuerdensen que es el antepenultimo, ya el proximo en el gran Final de esta historia.

Se me cuidan, besos a todas

LadyJ07


	10. Proteccion: Simbolo de Amor

_"¿Tienes algo que proteger?"_ ¿Por que en un momento asi venian las ultimas palabras dichas por su padre¿Que en realidad le quiso decir? y a su mente en ese momento de oscuridad resurgio un recuerdo que habia escondido , que habia tratado de olvidar porque alli encontro la respuesta a lo que siempre se pregunto, pero porque no lo acepta y su orgullo lo dominaba demaciado en ese entonces decidio borrarlo de sus recuerdos:

-¿Por que sigues luchando Inuyasha?-sonrio Naraku elevado en el aire, disfrutando verlo asi, aparentemente derrotado y desesperado -¿Por que luchar por ella?- Naraku miro a Kagome quien se encontraba desmallada dentro de un campo de energia que el mismo se habia encargado de creear para tenerla..._yo tambien me lo pregunte ese dia¿por que mi medio hermano seguia luchando por una simple humana?¿Por que?...-_no malgastes tus pocas energias-rio Naraku de la manera mas sarcastica mientras veia a Inuyasha lenvantarse de aquel ataque que recientemente le habia lanzado sosteniendose de Tesaiga, su haori estaba lleno de sangre combinado con el polvo de la tierra en el que habia sido lanzado una y otra vez..._estaba debil lo pude notar pero tambien me fije en ese brillo especial que tenia en sus ojos..._

-Devuelveme a Kagome maldito-Inuyasha volvio a empuñar a Tesaiga apuntando directamente en contra de Naraku preparandose para contraatacar..._me preguntaba como Inuyasha continuaba poniendose de pie, despues de todos eso ataques¿de donde sacaba su fuerza?¿de donde?..._Sesshomaru empuño a Toukijin, se estaba cansando como su medio hermano, estaba gastando tontamente las energias que le quedaban

-¿Por que la proteges Inuyasha?- pregunto Naraku con esa tipica sonrisa, sabia la respuesta pero queria escucharla por parte de el..._Tambien yo me pregunte lo mismo al verlo y lo vi desplegar una sonrisa de sus labios..._

-Por que la amo y no me voy a rendir hasta que tenga a Kagome de nuevo junto a mi-

-Amor, ese sentimiento creado por los humanos, sentimiento que los hace debiles y vulnerables-..._era lo mismo que yo decia, lo que pensaba...- _pero que podia esperar de ti Inuyasha, de un hanyou portador de la mitad de esa sangre-

-Callate!-paso la manga de su haori para limpiar la sangre que corria por un borde de su labio-el amor no nos hace debiles, al contrario nos ayuda a encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para seguir luchando-... _al escucharlo decir esto me sorprendi un poco, si, lo recuerdo, pero aun asi no pude evitar reirme para mis adentros¿el amor te hace fuerte? que absurdo..._- por eso seguire levantandome cada vez que me ataques, encontrare la manera de hacerlo y porque prometi proteger a Kagome-

-No sabes cuanto me conmueves-se burlo Naraku lanzando un nuevo ataque. Inuyasha alzo a Tesaiga ahora hacia atras para devolverle el ataque con su Bakyuruha el cual formo varios torbellinos devuelta a Naraku

_...¿Como era posible que Inuyasha tuviera fuerza para hacer de nuevo un Bakyuruha, lo vi lanzando ese ataque, su sangre cayendo en el suelo pero el seguia de pie solo para salvar a esa humana y a su amigos que yacian inconcientes...saque de mi todas esas estupidas preguntas, no dejaria que Inuyasha tuviera el placer de destruir a Naraku solo y lanze mi Souryuha unido a su ataque casuandole un gran daño en el cuerpo de Naraku debilitando la barrera creada para mantener a esa humana que fue liberada e Inuyasha como pudo salto en el aire para atraparla_...

Naraku como era de suponerse no murio, pues su corazon no estaba con el sino en aquel bebe llamado Akago asi que solo opto por desaparecer al instante con el gas toxico de color morado que siempre creaba..._me quede mirando a Inuyasha sentando en el suelo sosteniendo a aquella humana, llamandola para que despertara y esa fue la primera vez que dude si el amor era simbolo de debilidad..._

_"Tienes algo que proteger"-_antes no tenia nada, solo queria poder, hacerme fuerte, derrotar a mi padre para superar su fuerza y habilidades..._mi padre..._me hizo esa pregunta dicendo en realidad si tenia a alguien a quien amar y la respuesta era no, porque no conocia que era esa palabra, ni su significado, porque no la conocia a ella..._amor..._ahora comprendo que mi padre no fue debil, el amor le dio las fuerzas necesarias para ir a salvar a esa humana llamado Izayoi aquel dia cuando Inuyasha nacio, estando mal herido, decidio ir por ella, porque la amaba y peleo hasta la muerte por ella y por su hijo..._no fue debil_...como nunca lo ha sido Inuyasha por Amor...y yo ¿soy debil por amor? no, no lo soy porque tengo a alguien a quien proteger, la protegi porque la amaba, lo seguire haciendo porque la amo, y aquel sentimiento me ayudara a encontrar la fuerza que necesito para terminar esto...-

Yakori se acerco a Sesshomaru quien seguia tendido en el suelo, una sonrisa de victoria esbozo preparando su espada para cortarle la cabeza- esto es lo que causa ese tonto sentimiento que te permitistes aprender Sesshomaru...moriras como el estupido de tu padre que se hizo debil por amor a una humana al igual que tu-agito su espada hacia atras y la atrajo con velocidad hacia adelante pero el choque de otra espada interponiendose a su trayecto lo detuvo mirando sorprendido

-Mi padre no fue debil y yo tampoco lo soy-Sesshomaru empujo hacia atras con su espada a Yakori mientras se levantaba, el estaba alli para proteger a Rin, porque era su hembra y no permitira que aquel maldito la tocara, eso fue una razon que le dio fuerza para llegar y resistir..._proteccion es simbolo de Amor_... porque en ese instante cuando subio en Ah-Un ni siquiera penso en su vida, solo en ella

-¿Como es posible que tu...?-Yakori parecia no comprender, Sessomaru no estaba supuesto a levantarse y aunque era notoria el efecto que estaba contrarestando en el cuerpo de el ademas de recivir su ataque, estaba ahi de pie orgulloso como siempre.-todo esto es por ella ¿verdad?-pero Sesshomaru no respondio-entonces que muera-lanzo un ataque en direccion de Rin, no tan poderoso como el que habia utilizado contra Sesshomaru, pero si lo suficiente como para matarla.

Sesshomaru no supo como pero forzo al maximo para que su cuerpo le respondiera y llegar enfrente de Rin para desviar aquel ataque con su espada

-No devistes hacerlo-cerro sus ambar para abrirlos nuevamente en una tonalidad roja demostrando su furia y el aura de Toukijin empezo a crecer mas de lo comun comenzando a desplegar las cargars electicas para utlizar su ataque, Yakori empezo a demostrar desesperacion, no era posible, no lo era, se repetia-este es tu final...Souryuha-

-Gokuryuha-ataco Yakori y ambos poderes chocaron, sin embargo el Souryuha de Sesshomaru era diferente, con mucho mas poder que el anterior ¿De donde habia sacado ese poder, esa fuerza? se pregunto Yakori sorprendido observando imponente como ese ataque absorvia el suyo para ir directamente hacia el-No entiendo-solo alcanzo a musitar reciviendo aquel poderoso ataque acabando con su vida y sus desos de venganza

-_jamas lo entenderias_-penso Sesshomaru guardando a Toukijin en su cinto mientras veia su sangre caer al suelo.

-Gracias por venir amo-de pronto Rin lo abrazo cuando el la libero de aquellas ataduras que Yakori habia puesto en ella, aun asi como era de esperarse no recivio ninguna respuesta a cambio de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habian pasado dos dias, recostado en su futon estaba permitiendose descansar para que sus heridas sanaran, hace mucho tiempo que no habia sido lastimado de esa manera, pero gracias a su sangre youkai que poseia estas no se demoraban en sanar, aunque Rin siguiera insistiendo en untarle esa extraño unguento que habia preparado con plantas para sus heridas...él no lo necesitaba pero ella insistia porque sentia que era en parte culpable de esas heridas, aunque no podia negar que verla en este momento echandole eso sobre su pecho y haciendo contacto su piel con la de el, le estaba provocando que la deseara.

-Eso es todo-Sonrio Rin mirandolo y llevo sus manos hacia su ahori que estaba abierto para cerrarlo pero sus manos fueron detenidas por las de su amo

-No quiero que te vayas-la miro fijo y Rin sintio esa sensacion en la parte de su estomago al ver como la mirada aumentando mas ese deseo al ver como la impulsaba hacia él para darle un pequeño beso que no tuvo profundidad. Solo habian pasado dos dias, pero Sesshomaru sentia como si hubiera pasado una eternidad, se estaba haciendo adicto a su cuerpo, su piel, su aroma, de verla sonreir, de amarla.

-Tengo miedo-confeso Rin al recostarse en el pecho de Sesshomaru, el paso sus dedos entre su sedoso cabello ebano entendiendo a que clase de miedo. Ella no queria que él fuera lastimado por su culpa, que fuera debil por ella, lo amaba tanto que tuvo miedo por un momento de que el muriera. Ahora si otros youkais se enteraban de su relacion con Sesshomaru, intentarian llegar a ella para lastimarla porque de esta manera tambien lo estarian haciendo con el, podrian utilizar aquel sentimiento del amor que su amo ahora conocia para intentar derrotarlo tal como lo hizo Yakori y eso ella no lo queria.

-No lo tengas...Siempre te protegere-insto a subir su rostro hacia el y Rin sonrio, vio en el ese brillo especial que solo le proporcionaba a ella, y en su mirada vio que la amaba tanto como ella a el, que no estaba arrepentido en todo lo sucedido..._confianza_...confiaba en su amo. Se puso de pie mientras Sesshomaru la seguia con su mirada, penso que se iria pero Rin llevo sus manos hacia su obi para desecharlo y dejar caer su kimono al suelo quedando completamente desnuda ante el, aun sentia un poco de verguenza pero no era comparada como la primera vez. Empezo a besar el pecho de Sesshomaro con extrema suavidad, como si sus besos fueran la mejor cura, mientras el sentia como atravez de cada uno de ellos le trasmitia su amor. Rin poso sus mano en el borde de su hamaka prorcionandole una mirada traviesa que a Sesshomaru no le disgusto, al contrario le complacio permitirle que fuera ella quien llevara el control..._si_...solo a ella le permitia que lo controlara de esa manera.

El calor de sus cuerpos se desprendia sin control y el sudor recorria cada parte. Los jadeos de Rin eran mas constantes al igual que los de Sesshomaru, continuaban con un ritmo sincronizado. Rin se sontenia poniendoo ambas palmas de sus manos en el pecho de el mientras este las mantenia firmente en sus caderas para ayudarle con los movimientos proporcionados, era una nueva forma de hacer el amor, de permitir que Rin llevara el mando al estar encima de el semi-sentada haciendo esa presion dentro de su miembro el cual podia sentir como las paredes de su intimidad se contraian contra el suyo produciendole esas pequeñas descargas electricas que recorrian su espalda a la vez que el se impulsaba hacia arriba para permitir mas profundidad y de que ella lo sientiera tal como el.

Las embestidas se hicieron mas rapidas y fuertes preveyendo el punto culminante del acto: sintio como su miembro se llenaba de su humedad acompañado de un ultimo gemido de placer seguido del suyo al depositar su semilla en su interior. Rin se recosto en su pecho respirando entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo hecho mientras oia latir el corazon de su amo rapidamente como queriendose salir de su pecho el cual subia y bajaba constantemente

-Lo amo señor Sesshomaru-musito sintiendo que el cansancio la gobernaba cerrando lentamente sus ojos. Sintio que el la abrazo fuertemente y deposito un beso en su cabeza. Tal vez algun dia lo escucharia decirle que la amaba, ella ya lo sabia solo tenia que darle tiempo para que el se acostumbrara a todo lo nuevo que estaba sucediendo en su vida, a esta manera de amar. Finalmente se quedo dormida sintiendo ese calor y seguridad que le proporcionaba su amo quien la recosto a un lado observandola, se veia tan tranquila, tan bella y se repetia a cada momento que jamas se arrepentiria de amarla

-_yo tambien_-lo dijo en su mente, le costaria decirselo no porque no lo sintiera, si no porque nunca lo habia hecho...decir sus sentimeintos, pero sabia que eso tambien Rin le enseñaria algun dia a hacerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La vio en el jardin, su cabello ebano lucia impecable como siempre, largo mas abajo de su cintura, y el kimono especial que habia mandado a comprar la hacia ver hermosa. Se volteo a verlo y camino hasta llegar a su lado completamente seria

-Padre-inclino su cuerpo a modo de saludo, no lo podia negar habia sacado el mismo fisico de su madre ademas de esa aficion a las flores pero en cuanto a su forma de ser era casi igual a la de el, siempre mantenia la calma, y seriedad del cual él era portador

-Akari-pronucio su nombre, porque asi era su manera de saludarla, algo de lo cual ella ya estaba acostumbrada. Su primogenita ..._luz_... porque eso significaba el nombre de su hija mayor que contaba con 9 años de edad, ella significaba la luz de esperanza que le dio a su vida... de formar una nueva vida de una manera diferente, de alumbrar aquella oscuridad que alguna vez creo para si pero que gracias al amor de Rin pudo cambiar. Observo la luna que llevaba en su frente, lo que la marcaba como su hija y descendiente de su clan, pero su vista tambien se fijo en el movimiento que Akari hizo con sus orejas de color ebano al igual que su cabello, las cuales se habian movido perciviendo algun sonido... _no pudo evitarlo_... evitar recordar a Inuyasha, muchas veces lo desprecio por ser un hibrido, y ahora su hija era una hanyou, sin embargo se habia dado cuenta que eso no tenia nada de malo, ella era producto del gran amor que sentia por su madre Rin, asi como Inuyasha lo habia sido por parte de su padre y de Izayoi.

-Papa!-grito InuTetsu (Inu: Demonio Tetsu: Hierro) corriendo hasta saltar en su pecho sostenido por un brazo de Sesshomaru ante aquella inesperada manera de saludarlo, contaba con cinco años de edad. El si habia sacado su fisico aunque las orejas blancas que portaba eran la segunda razon que le recordaban a su medio hermano pero ya se habia acostumbrado y aceptado. La personalidad de su hijo menor era identica a Rin, siempre tan curioso como ella y preguntando cuanta cosa debia, muchas veces obligandolo a decirle algo que nunca le gusto dar: explicaciones-Papa ¿Por que tardastes tanto?¿verdad que estabas en las tierras delSur¿me trajistes algo papa?- Sesshomaru lo miro fijamente a aquellos ambar que tanto él como Akari habian heredado, y en su rostro podia ver esa felicidad y entusiasmo de verlo..._papa..._aquella palabra le resultaba aun algo extraña y nunca penso escucharla, pero no lo podia negar se sentia agradable que lo llamara asi aunque el nunca se lo demostrara con palabras solo de la manera que podia hacerlo, _con hechos_

-InuTetsu deja a mi padre- Akari se acerco hasta su hermano menor bajandolo de los brazos de Sesshomaru

-Papa-lo miro lleno de dulzura y Sesshomaru no pudo evitar pensar que esa mirada era identica a Rin cuando pequeña, deseando que él le respondiera algo

-Ve con Yaken, a ambos les traje algo-finalmente se decidio a decirle, InuTetsu se abrazo a su pie aprentandolo fuertemente en su peculiar forma de dar gracias y Akari dejo salir una pequeña y fragil sonrisa ante las palabras de su padre retirandose con su pequeño hermano que la jalaba ansioso por ver que le habia traido su papa

De repente alli vio venir a la mujer humana que le habia enseñado a amar; tan hermosamente bella como siempre, parecia que aunque pasara el tiempo nada en ella habia cambiado, al contrario ese Kimono que llevaba puesto la hacia ver esplendida y el obi tan ajustado que portaba hoy dejabe ver su muy bien delineado cuerpo, Rin se acerco a él y se inclino a manera de saludo:

- Estoy muy alegre de que haya vuelto mi señor Sesshomaru-se volvio a levantar erguida y no pudo evitar sonreir, a pesar de que su amo habia salido por tres dias, le parecieron una entera eternidad.

Sesshomaru agudizo mas sus oidos para oir a lo lejos como su hijo menor estaba encima de Yaken gritando por ver sus obsequios, su hija estaba seguramente tranquila esperando pacientemente para ver el suyo, a Kyoji y Akira riendo por las tonterias de su hijo y al pobre Yaken llamandolo a el, pidiendo por ayuda. Asi que estaba solo, con ella, pero es que estando solo le podia demostrar libremente a Rin su otra manera de ser. Se acerco a ella posando sus manos en su cintura y tomo sus labios con desespero,cuanto habia extrañado los labios de su hembra, contando tres miserables dias que se le habian hecho largos sin estar junto a su lado ni a sus hijos. Junto mas su cuerpo junto al de ella para dejarle saber cuanto la necesitaba mientras aquel beso se profundizaba mas pero controlo ese impulso esperando a que llegara la noche para dejarselo saber, rompiendo asi con ese beso que le demostraba cuanto se alegraba de verla de nuevo

-¿Mi señor es feliz?- pregunto Rin mirandolo fijamente a aquellos ojos ambar, y vio esa pequeña y fragil sonrisa que su amo solo le proporcionaba a ella la cual le indicaba siempre ante aquella pregunta que él si lo era..._inmesamente_...Rin se abrazo fuertemente a el mientras sonreia y Sesshomaru correspondio a su abrazo aspirando su aroma, el cual nunca habia cambiado a pesar del tiempo

Ahora "él" tenia algo muy importante que proteger y amar: **Su familia**

**FIN**

* * *

Hola chicas: 

Ya se que algunas estan tristes porque se acabo la historia, pero hey ya saben que todo tiene un final y que mas que un final feliz...espero que les haya gustado este ultimo capitulo que fue hecho especialmente para todas aquellas que han estado pendiente de mi historia y tambien agradeciendo a cada una de ustedes por su apoyo constante y reviews...muchas gracias, disfrute mucho escribir esta fic y compartirla con Ustedes

Besos a todas

© LadyJ07... 03/24/06


End file.
